Sangue e Gelo, Deuses e Irmãos
by Nieryka
Summary: Após Loki ser capturado e torturado o relacionamento entre os dois irmãos começa a mudar drasticamente. Post-movie. Slash. Thor/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Sangue e Gelo.

Autora:Nieryka

Fandom:Thor Movie

Casal: Thor/Loki

Classificação: M

Sumário: Loki não é o único gigante de gelo oculto em Asgard e eles não estão contentes com o que o Deus da Trapaça quase fez a Jotunhein. Tortura. Futuro Slash. Thor/Loki.

Fanfic não betada. Sorry pelos erros. Ainda não voltei exatamente a minha antiga forma. XD

1. Capítulo - Ocultos

Thor estava irritado. Acabava de voltar da biblioteca e Loki não estava lá. Não estava em seus aposentos também, claro; isso porque Thor o avisara para não sair por aí sem avisar. Por mais que os últimos acontecimentos agora estivessem no passado e Loki, perdoado, Odin ainda não revogara a punição sobre ele. E parte dessa punição era não andar por aí sozinho. A outra parte era Loki ter sido privado de sua magia e seus poderes até Odin decidir que ele era digno novamente.

Isso não deixara o mais novo contente mas Loki não podia reclamar. Sabia que suas ações poderiam ter lhe valido uma punição muito mais severa não fosse pela intervenção de Thor e Frigg. Justamente por causa disso Thor fora incumbido de vigiar o irmão e "escoltá-lo" por onde fosse...

— Eu devia ter mantido minha grande boca fechada, assim não precisaria ser a babá de um deus crescido que parece ter o poder de desaparecer no ar mesmo sem magia nenhuma!

Loki não estava nem perto do Palácio. Conseguira se disfarçar como cavalariço, selara um cavalo e resolvera dar um passeio além dos portões, seguindo a estrada para a cidade. Thor ficaria uma fera quando voltasse e era isso o que divertia Loki, não a escapada em si.

Sorriu de lado ao imaginar o irmão furioso, contendo-se para não falar alto demais e atrair atenção ao mesmo tempo que tentava passar-lhe um sermão. Thor era simplesmente delicioso demais de ser provocado. E não contaria a Odin, porque no passado ele mesmo fizera muitas coisas que Loki tivera que encobrir tanto de Odin quanto de Frigg. Ficariam quites enquanto durasse o castigo de Loki.

Era bom sair um pouco, entretanto, e Loki não apressou o cavalo enquanto passavam por jardins abertos e bosques cintilantes. Não tinha nenhum destino em mente, apenas queria respirar um pouco, sair da atmosfera sufocante do Palácio e ficar longe dos olhos acusadores de uma certa deusa guerreira e seus três companheiros.

Saiu da estrada ao ouvir o som de água corrente e, após alguns minutos chegou as margens de um rio adorável que cortava o bosque mais tranquilo que já conhecera. As árvores inclinavam-se sobre uma elevação na grama que era irresistivel e Loki apeou, deixando o cavalo pastar ali por perto enquanto sentava-se na grama macia, as costas apoiadas no tronco nodoso de um choupo. Fechou os olhos. Descansaria ali um pouco e então retornaria para o Palácio e para as reprimendas de Thor.

Eles estavam ali há muitos e muitos séculos. Vieram a Asgard antes de Laufey ter sido derrotado por Odin e lá permaneceram ocultos, esperando.

Acharam que sua chance finalmente chegara quando o filho de Odin, Loki, assumira o Trono em meio á iminente batalha. Não tinham dúvidas de que o filho mais novo jamais seria forte o suficiente para vencer os gigantes de gelo. Não sem Thor, não sem Odin. Ele era esperto mas não era um guerreiro. Então tudo tinha dado errado novamente e eles souberam qual na verdade era a intenção de Loki: destruir Jotunhein, exterminar os gigantes de gelo para sempre.

Isso não os deixara nada felizes. Quando Thor voltara e Odin despertara de seu sono o jovem deus trapaceiro voltara a ser apenas o segundo filho, sendo perdoado por quase ter exterminado toda uma raça, gozando de seus privilégios num grande Palácio dourado enquanto os gigantes de gelo continuavam suas vidas miseráveis em um mundo alquebrado e desonrado, sem seu Rei, assassinado pelo próprio Loki.

Por esse motivo eles se mantiveram ocultos. Em Asgard, disfarçados pela magia antiga de uma aliada secreta, eles esperavam o momento de se vingar por tudo. Pela guerra de Odin, pela morte de Laufey, pela arrogância dos deuses. Por isso vigiavam o Palácio de longe, esperando.

E o dia finalmente chegara. O deus feiticeiro saíra da proteção dos portões de Valhalla direto para eles, que não podiam ter seus olhos antigos e penetrantes enganados por disfarces.

Loki ia pagar e os gigantes de gelo estavam ansiosos para cobrar a dívida.

Não foi nenhum ruído o que o alertou. Loki simplesmente sentiu o ar a sua volta tornar-se...errado. Franziu o cenho ainda meio adormecido então sorriu. Uma simples magia de invisibilidade e...

Mas não tinha mais magia, Odin a bloqueara. Abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se lentamente como se não tivesse percebido nada, então se levantou e olhou em volta. O cavalo não estava mais onde pudesse ver, o que era estranho pois esses animais eram treinados para nunca abandonar seus cavaleiros. Deu mais uma olhada a sua volta, mais alerta. Talvez Thor o tivesse descoberto e estivesse brincando com ele. Era um pensamento animador mas aquela sensação não podia vir de seu irmão e Thor simplesmente não sabia ser discreto. Quem quer que estivesse ali era naturalmente dissimulado e perigoso. Que coincidência.

Sem magia Loki não podia identificar o que estava acontecendo mas um arrepio gelado passou por seu corpo fazendo o cabelo em sua nuca arrepiar-se. Estavam chegando perto, e ele não fazia idéia de como sabia que era mais de um, mas duvidava que estivesse errado. Estreitou o olhar na direção do bosque, suas mãos já alcançando as únicas armas que conseguira manter para sua segurança pessoal: as rodas cortantes que podia manipular como ninguém mais em Asgard. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Mesmo sem magia nunca ficaria desprotegido.

Uma leve ondulação no ar denunciou que realmente não estava sozinho e Loki decidiu dar uma chance ao que estava lá antes de sair atirando lâminas mortais.

— Se isto é uma brincadeira devo dizer que é muito ruim. Vocês tem a sutileza de um urso com dor de dente, portanto o elemento surpresa já se foi.— sorriu e esperou que o tivesse feito com mais confiança do que realmente sentia ao continuar. — Revelem-se e não serão feridos. Eu, Loki, filho de Odin, garanto isso.

— Vamos ver se suas armas de brinquedo são velozes o suficiente, Loki, filho de Odin. — respondeu uma voz que deu arrepios em Loki, pois era profunda e gélida e soava como icebergs partindo-se na escuridão. — Pode garantir isso?

A ondulação cresceu diante de Loki, avançando em uma velocidade perigosa. Loki arremessou o disco e viu o sangue azulado e frio jorrar pouco antes da criatura ficar visível.

"Um gigante de gelo! Impossível!" pensou, mas não podia se deixar distrair pois um segundo gigante surgiu ao seu lado e mais um do outro. Eram muito rápidos e quando o primeiro disco fez a volta e acertou o segundo gigante o terceiro agarrou-lhe o braço impedindo que jogasse a outra lâmina. Loki tentou alcançar mais uma em suas vestes mas para seu horror mais tres gigantes surgiram por trás dele. Jogaram-se contra ele e o jovem deus do caos foi arremessado ao chão violentamente sufocando um grito de dor e surpresa.

Gigantes de gelo em Asgard! Era impossível, era um pesadelo e Loki lutou para soltar-se daquelas mãos enormes que o prendiam ao chão de um jeito que não lhe permitia nem mesmo respirar. Dificilmente se arrependia da maioria de suas brincadeiras e truques mas naquele momento, debatendo-se para respirar e sentindo os pulmões arderem, a cabeça girar, arrependeu-se de ter despistado o irmão.

Thor! Se pudesse estaria gritando por ele agora e, quando sua consciência começou a deslizar para um poço escuro de desespero foi o rosto confiante e sorridente de Thor a última coisa que viu.

— Você tem certeza de que ele não está só escondido por aí esperando que todos fiquem malucos procurando? — indagou Sif, desconfiada, encarando Thor de braços cruzados. Por mais que Odin, Thor e Frigg tivessem perdoado o deus das mentiras a jovem deusa ainda não confiava nele. Ela fora vítima de uma das brincadeiras de Loki uma vez e jamais o perdoara desde então, francamente intrigada como todos podiam simplesmente passar por cima de tudo o que ele fazia.

Thor, que sabia da implicância da guerreira mas que também sabia que não era de todo infundada, sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

— Ele já fez isso antes. — explicou. — Loki costuma aparecer bem antes que mais gente dê pela falta dele, porque gosta de me irritar pessoalmente. Desta vez é diferente. Já é quase hora do jantar, está escuro e nem um sinal dele. — Thor lançou um olhar preocupado para as janelas, onde podia ver o crepúsculo estendendo-se sobre toda Asgard.

Sif mordeu os lábios e observou o amigo. Ele estava mesmo preocupado e Sif sabia que se Thor estava nesse humor nada o faria mudar de idéia. Havia também o agravante de que quase sempre, quando Thor realmente se preocupava com alguém, ele tinha motivos.

— Vou chamar Fandral e os outros. Podemos sair e procurar além do Palácio se você acha que ele não está por aqui.

— Obrigado, Sif. — era visível o alívio que Thor sentia e por um momento desejou ser ela lá fora, brincando de esconde-esconde, só para ter Thor assim preocupado.— Não posso avisar meu pai e minha mãe, pois se não for mais que uma brincadeira...e se for mesmo uma eu juro que, adulto ou não, vou dar umas palmadas em Loki...bem, ele pode ficar muito encrencado.

— Ora, agora você me convenceu! Adoraria ver alguém finalmente lhe aplicar um corretivo á moda antiga! Vamos!

E a deusa guerreira tomou a frente no corredor, nem reparando a maneira como Thor revirava os olhos e a seguia.

2. Capítulo – O Filho de dois Reis

Loki ia recuperando a consciência aos poucos, sem ter certeza de onde estava ou o que acontecera. Gemeu. Sua cabeça latejava e ele quase desejou não ter acordado porque a sensação era de que tivera o crânio esmagado e ele agora ia se recuperando lenta e dolorosamente. Pelo menos estava escuro.

Apesar de não lhe parecer boa idéia moveu-se, ou melhor, tentou mover-se, e descobriu porque, além da cabeça dolorida, também seu corpo doía. Estava amarrado á uma espécie de mesa inclinada, pulsos e tornozelos firmemente atados.

— O que é isso? — forçou as amarras e debateu-se como pôde, mas mesmo que não estivesse fraco como se sentia não poderia ter se soltado, não sem seus poderes, sem sua magia. Enquanto procurava identificar o lugar em que estava começou a lembrar-se do ataque no bosque e dos gigantes de gelo. Inspirou profundamente. Parecia que sua vida estava perigosamente perto de ser encurtada. Era irônico que fossem gigantes de gelo os responsáveis e isso quase o fez sorrir. Os malditos escolhiam os piores momentos para aparecer, com certeza. Como agora.

Uma porta se abriu deixando uma luz muito fraca infiltrar-se na sala onde estava, mas logo os quatro gigantes de gelo que o haviam atacado entraram carregando duas tochas. Enquanto dois deles fixavam as tochas cada uma em um lado da sala os outros dois observavam Loki com um tipo de sorriso muito desagradável que fez o filho adotivo de Odin estremecer.

— Você, f_ilho de Odin_, nos deixou muito curiosos enquanto o trazíamos para casa.

Loki não disse nada apesar de ter notado a maneira como o gigante enfatizara as palavras "filho de Odin".

A criatura sorriu mais largamente e se aproximou da mesa inclinada. Com um chute na extremidade dela fez com que a mesa se erguesse mais e Loki ficasse quase de pé a sua frente. A despeito do medo que sentia o deus do caos continuou a encarar o gigante com os olhos verdes levemente arregalados. Não tinha ilusões sobre o que ia acontecer ali e seu interior se revoltava sob a perspectiva da tortura e da morte; mas faria o possível para não demonstrar seu medo diante dos inimigos de Asgard. Era filho de Odin e irmão de Thor, e mesmo que muitos não acreditassem não era um covarde.

— Sabe o que nos deixou curiosos, filho de Odin? — o maior dos gigantes abaixou-se até estar bem perto do rosto de Loki, encarando-o, analisando-o.

Ainda em silêncio Loki assistiu a mão enorme do gigante chegando perto de seu rosto e tentou virá-lo, afastar-se, em vão. A criatura tocou seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos delicadamente e inclinou a cabeça de lado, rindo.

Foi como das outras vezes, quando Loki foi tocado pelo gigante de gelo em Jotunhein, quando segurou e usou o Cubo de Energia que era a arma suprema deles. Sentiu como se água fria se derramasse sobre sua pele a partir do ponto de contato. Sabia que sua forma de gigante de gelo se revelava diante dos olhos deles, a pele azul, os olhos vermelhos...a raiva.

— Tire a mão de cima de mim! — sibilou, afastando o rosto do toque da criatura, furioso e enojado. Fuzilou com o olhar o gigante que ainda ria e tentou livrar-se mais uma vez das amarras, rugindo de ódio.

— Não imaginava que o filho de Odin fosse um de nós. Isso com certeza nos surpreendeu. — o gigante esperou até que Loki parasse de se debater e continuou, ainda com aquele sorriso enervante nos lábios que ameaçava deixar o menor louco. — Um gigante defeituoso, uma aberração da nossa espécie. Nenhum gigante deixaria uma cria inútil como você sobreviver. Não imaginava que o grande Odin costumava recolher o lixo dos outros.

As palavras atingiram Loki como um soco. Parou de se contorcer e ficou paralizado, olhos fixos nos da criatura, que não ocultava o prazer que o efeito de suas palavras em Loki lhe dava.

Odin contara a Loki como o encontrara no castelo de Laufey, abandonado para morrer, uma cria defeituosa de gigante de gelo; como se apiedara daquele ser frágil e inocente levando-o para ser criado como seu no seio da própria Asgard. Naquele momento Loki não conseguira apreciar o ato de piedade e amor do pai, concentrara-se apenas na raiva que sentira ao saber que ele havia mentido, que havia mesmo um motivo para que Loki se sentisse deslocado, preterido. Mas ouvindo aquela...coisa...falar, o irmão de Thor percebeu toda a dimensão do que acontecera. Porque Odin poderia ter simplesmente deixado que morresse, ou então tê-lo entregado a algum criado de confiança que criasse Loki, vigiando-o se algo desse errado; mas não. Odin o tornara seu filho, irmão de Thor e um príncipe de Asgard. Nenhuma manobra estratégica, nenhum plano malicioso para quando o pequeno gigante crescesse...apenas o amor de um bom homem por uma criança abandonada e sem esperanças. Loki apenas sentira-se diferente, uma aberração, porque era isso o que realmente era, não porque quisessem que ele se sentisse assim.

— É ainda mais fraco e patético do que imaginávamos. — o gigante de gelo ainda o observava atentamente, deliciado. — Está vertendo lágrimas como uma criatura de carne.

— Pelo menos elas são quentes...— murmurou Loki, um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, o olhar cintilando verde como o de um gato.— Você ficaria ainda mais surpreso se soubesse de que lixo Odin me tirou, monstro. — Loki viu com prazer que o gigante estreitava os olhos. — Vou lhe dar uma dica. Eu o matei diante do leito de Odin!

Fandral foi o primeiro a vê-lo e deu o sinal.

Era o cavalo que faltava nos estábulos, Skadir, retirado por um cavalariço que ninguém se lembrava de ter sido visto antes daquele dia, não havia dúvidas, mas havia algo errado com ele, logo perceberam. E era a maneira como andava.

Quando apressaram-se na direção do animal Sif conteve um soluço de indignação e pena. O pobre garanhão tinha uma das patas traseiras quebrada bem no calcanhar e uma grande queimadura no lombo. Ainda assim arrastava-se trôpego na direção de Asgard e quando os viu relinchou de uma maneira que os fez arrepiarem-se.

Thor sentiu desespero e ódio crescendo em seu peito. Loki jamais deixaria algo assim acontecer com sua montaria. Eles deviam ter sido atacados por alguém...ou algo.

— Vou matar pessoalmente quem fez isto! — rugiu Sif, lágrimas cintilando em seus olhos ao se aproximar do pobre animal e afagar-lhe o focinho macio. Ela retirou sua espada da bainha, pronta para dar um fim ao sofrimento dele mas o cavalo recuou e se sacudiu, virando-se e começando a fazer o caminho de volta.

— O pobrezinho é corajoso, Sif. — disse Volstagg, condoído. — Mesmo sofrendo não quer morrer...

— Não, não é isso. Vejam.

Thor conhecia cada cavalo daqueles estábulos. Ele e Loki costumavam brincar entre eles e ajudar os cavalariços a alimentá-los e escová-los. Eram criaturas amáveis, poderosas e destemidas, mas acima de tudo inteligentes e mágicas. Um cavalo nunca abandonava seu cavaleiro e sempre sabia onde ele estava. Skadir queria levá-los para Loki. Por isso vinha se arrastando na direção de Asgard. Para chamar ajuda.

— Mas não podemos seguí-lo como está! — Sif tremia de ódio. — Loki pode estar muito longe daqui, não chegaríamos á tempo! Se é que ainda há tempo...

— Skadir não tentaria nos levar de volta se Loki estivesse morto. — o deus do trovão mal reconhecia sua própria voz, cheia de um ódio tão cortante e frio que fez todos estremecerem ao olharem para ele. Naquele momento seria capaz de um ato de tamanha brutalidade contra quem quer que tivesse capturado ou ferido seu irmão que duvidava que até mesmo seus companheiros pudessem reconhecê-lo se soubessem. — Hogun, vá até a vila que acabamos de passar e traga-nos uma carroça grande o suficiente para Skadir.

Hogun partiu imediatamente e Thor mandou Fandral ir até o rio ali perto buscar água para Skadir, que teve que ser contido por Sif e Volstagg ou teria continuado a se arrastar pela estrada.

Quando estava tudo pronto os três homens carregaram o cavalo para a carroça e atrelaram os outros nela. Seguiriam as indicações de Skadir, que podia se comunicar com seus irmãos.

— Que os Deuses tenham piedade de quem estiver com Loki. — disse Thor gravemente, a expressão sombria. — Porque eu não terei.

Sif e os Três Guerreiros olharam para Thor e em seguida para o céu. Nuvens negras se acumulavam e relâmpagos espocavam por trás delas ao som de trovões.

Os gritos dele ecoavam na sala de pedra e pareciam torná-los ainda mais e mais altos.

O gigante de gelo lhe socara o peito até Loki sentir suas costelas partirem-se uma a uma. Sentia o gosto metálico de sangue na garganta e ainda lhe restara um pouco de lucidez em meio a agonia para se surpreender. Seu sangue era quente e pelo que podia ver do que cuspira em seu torturador, era vermelho também.

— Odin...tem mesmo...uma magia...poderosa...— murmurou, sorrindo fracamente.

— Se ainda pode sorrir, filho de Odin, filho de Laufey, ainda pode sangrar mais.

— Não há...dúvida...

O gigante de gelo acenou com a cabeça para seu outro companheiro. Os outros dois permaneciam ao lado das tochas, observando com evidente prazer.

— Pensávamos que apenas seu desejo de destruir Jotunhein e ser filho de Odin já eram crimes suficientes, Loki filho de Laufey, mas ser de nossa raça o torna dez vezes mais culpado. — farpas de gelo se formaram dos punhos do outro gigante de gelo e Loki piscou em meio as lágrimas que turvavam sua visão.

— Não tenho...muitos motivos...para amar meus compatriotas...tenho...?

— Não. E terá menos ainda quando terminarmos com você.

O gigante enterrou uma das adagas de gelo na palma da mão esquerda de Loki até prendê-la na mesa. Todo o corpo do jovem deus se sacudiu contra a madeira rústica conforme aquilo se repetiu na mão direita e nos dois joelhos. Deus ou não, gigante de gelo ou não, Loki vomitou, chorou e gritou até sua garganta parecer estar em carne viva. E eles mal tinham começado.

Quando viu um de seus próprios discos afiados nas mãos do gigante maior fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar-se em outro lugar.

Estava nos jardins de sua mãe, cercado pelo suave murmurar da fonte cristalina e o perfume das flores. Estava deitado, tendo por sombra a copa de um majestoso carvalho por onde apenas finos raios de sol se filtravam e atingiam suavemente seu rosto. Um livro estava ao seu lado, ainda aberto, e uma voz familiar e amada falava com ele.

— Loki, pelo amor de nosso pai, você nunca larga esses livros? — o baque junto do carvalho significava que Thor sentara-se ao seu lado. Loki abriu um olho disfarçadamente e conteve o sorriso ao ver o irmão folhear a antiga encadernação de couro de um tratado de magia. — E nem ao menos é um poema de batalhas! O que são essas coisas estranhas rabiscadas, afinal?

— Símbolos mágicos, Thor. Runas. Nosso pai foi o responsável pela descoberta de muitas dessas runas, sabia? — virou o rosto para o irmão e riu ao ver sua expressão, a cara torcida em franca aversão. — O que é? Nem tudo são batalhas, despojos e mulheres, irmão.

— Não, mas isso é tudo o que me importa no momento. — o deus do trovão respirou fundo, apreciando o local tanto quanto Loki. — Eu gostaria de ter vivido na época das grandes batalhas. Não temos nada a não ser paz por aqui! Como um guerreiro pode provar seu valor sem uma batalha para vencer?

Loki virou-se de lado lentamente e ergueu-se um pouco, apoiando-se em um cotovelo, o rosto apoiado na palma da mão. Contemplou o irmão um instante e este também o fitou, expectante.

— Batalhas, guerras, não trazem apenas glória, Thor. Não, não...ouça...— pousou a mão sobre o braço de Thor, que ameaçava levantar-se, já revirando os olhos, entediado. — Guerras trazem morte, dor e insegurança para os que não são guerreiros. Quantas mulheres tornaram-se viúvas nessas batalhas de que você tanto fala? Quantas anciãs e anciãos perderam filhos...e quantos filhos perderam seus pais e suas mães? Quantos irmãos perderam um ao outro? — Loki se sentou voltado para Thor, encarando-o suave mas firmemente enquanto o loiro franzia o cenho, as palavras do irmão tentando abrir caminho por sua mente. — Você é nobre e bom, Thor. Mas nem todas as guerras são. Não anseie tanto por uma se não tiver certeza de ser pelos motivos certos, por favor.

E algo nos olhos de Loki deve ter alarmado Thor, porque o mais velho pareceu surpreso e puxou o irmão mais novo para junto de si, abraçando-o, sério.

— Thor, pare com isso, eu odeio quando...

— Não precisa se preocupar, irmão. — cortou Thor.— Eu jamais deixaria que nada acontecesse a Asgard ou á nossa família. Quando a verdadeira batalha vier não será para nos separar de ninguém, muito menos um do outro. É por isso que eu treino tanto, você sabe. Para proteger Asgard, nossa mãe, nosso pai e você, irmão.

Loki abriu a boca mas não conseguiu achar as palavras. Thor sorriu e desmanchou-lhe o cabelo negro, o que o deixou vermelho de raiva mas também de prazer.

— Você é impossível! Quem disse que eu preciso ser protegido, seu grandalhão idiota? — o deus mago já se afastava indignado, tentando arrumar o cabelo bagunçado.

— Loki, você não aguentaria um minuto contra um exército de gigantes de gelo! — Thor ria. — Você é meu irmãozinho caçula, embora os deuses saibam que ás vezes, nessas roupas que usa, eu o confunda com a irmãzinha que nossa mãe sempre quis.

— Thor, você se lembra da última vez que fez essa brincadeira? De quanto tempo ficou coaxando atrás de mim para que eu o transformasse de sapo para homem de novo...? — o mais novo estreitou os olhos. — Está com saudades das suas verrugas?

Thor ria como um trovão e até mesmo o chão parecia tremer sob eles. Loki acabou contagiado e terminou rindo também, os dois sendo encontrados quase sem fôlego, ainda ás gargalhadas, pela mãe momentos depois.

Então Loki já não estava mais nos jardins de Frigg, e as gargalhadas transformaram-se em gritos de agonia quando sentiu o que faziam com ele dessa vez. Tentou manter o rosto de Thor junto a si, sua voz, o calor de seus braços naquele dia e a promessa de que ele o protegeria sempre, de qualquer mal, em qualquer batalha. Chorou e implorou para que Thor o salvasse, não importava se os gigantes estavam ou não rindo, se soava ou não patético. Só queria o irmão ali, para abraçá-lo e dizer que fora tudo um pesadelo. Gritou o mais alto que pôde, como se o mais velho pudesse ouví-lo e finalmente achá-lo:

— THOR!

Foi nesse momento que a porta explodiu.

E ela não foi a única.

A cabeça da criatura ao lado de Loki pareceu estourar, sangue e miolos descorados cobrindo o deus mago enquanto borrões se agitavam ao redor, grunhidos e gritos ecoando, fazendo-o querer gritar também. Através de sua mente embotada pelo sofrimento e dor Loki imaginou estar ouvindo trovões. Sorriu.

— Thor deve estar...bravo...oh, mamãe, diga pra ele que eu...sinto...muito...

Mãos quentes e cuidadosas erguiam seu rosto e Loki gemeu dolorosamente. O toque ficou mais urgente, mais cuidadoso, suave.

— Loki! Por Odin, Loki, olhe pra mim! Irmãozinho, olhe pra mim!

— Thor, ele está inconsciente! Pare com isso, deixe-o descansar!

Sif tentava tirar o deus do trovão de cima do irmão mais novo para que o tirassem dali, mas Thor parecia insano. Volstagg o segurou firme, sua força se equiparava a do filho de Odin mas este quase o esmurrou para livrar-se. Fandral e Sif começaram a remover as adagas de gelo e eles tinham que conter-se para não chorar. Hogun cortou as amarras e livrou o filho mais novo de Odin do último disco cortante praguejando entre lágrimas de aflição.

3. Capítulo: De Deuses e Irmãos

Odin mandou cada guarda de Asgard vasculhar o reino. Se houvesse algum gigante de gelo escondido as ordens eram para matar. Frigg desmaiara ao ver o filho pois ninguém conseguiu impedí-la de ir até ele quando o trouxeram de volta. Quando ela se recuperou foi para a cabeceira de Loki na Sala de Cura, não deixando seus cuidados nem por um segundo. Quando Odin ficou frente a frente com Thor acertou-lhe um tapa tão forte que o deus do trovão foi ao chão. Odin então foi até ele e o abraçou, os dois soluçando sem poder se conter, medo, horror, ódio e alívio derramando-se junto com as lágrimas de ambos.

Loki recuperou a consciência várias vezes durante o processo de cura e em cada uma dessas vezes viu Thor ao seu lado. O irmão tentava falar com ele quando percebia que ele estava acordado mas esses momentos não duravam muito. Loki sorria para o irmão, ás vezes estendia uma mão, que era prontamente acolhida na do mais velho, então voltava a dormir. Tinham que mantê-lo assim ou a dor que sentiria enquanto o curavam seria intolerável.

Thor estava lá quando finalmente acordou. Loki abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça leve e após conseguir focalizar os desenhos intrincados do teto decentemente olhou a sua volta. Seus olhos encontraram os de Thor e o irmão sorriu para ele, se ergueu e inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe a testa suavemente. O deus mago franziu o cenho.

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque ainda não tenho permissão para abraçar meu irmãozinho. — disse Thor, voltando a sentar na cadeira posicionada ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Loki, que franziu o cenho ainda mais profundamente ao ver o que ele fazia. — Como se sente?

— Estranho. Você está segurando minha mão, e você nunca faz isso.

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Porque você nunca me deixa fazer essas coisas, por isso! Você parece um porco-espinho, não deixa ninguém se aproximar ou tocar você! Mas agora você está encrencado, irmão. Não vai poder fugir de mim deitado nessa cama.

— Quer apostar? — e com um sorriso misterioso Loki começou a arrastar-se devagarinho para o lado. Antes que fosse muito mais longe do que uns dez centimetros Thor se levantou e o puxou pela cintura deixando-o ainda mais perto da borda da cama. Loki suspirou. — Está bem, pode segurar minha mão se isso te faz sentir melhor.

— Obrigado.

— Como me encontrou, Thor?

O deus do trovão respirou fundo. Os mestres de cura tinham dito que Loki talvez não se lembrasse da tortura, pois fora realmente ferido além do ponto em que se espera que uma vítima mantenha a sanidade e a mente costumava apagar a experiência traumática para preservar-se. Pelo jeito o irmão não tivera essa sorte.

— Skadir.

O sorriso de Loki fez o coração de Thor falhar uma batida. Era tão raro vê-lo sorrir em qualquer situação e o loiro não esperava que o fizesse depois de tudo pelo que passara.

— Querido Skadir! Eu sabia que eles não poderiam matar uma montaria de Asgard tão esperta! Temi por ele quando desapareceu, mas ele foi buscar ajuda, claro! — estava quase rindo agora, lágrimas de alívio correndo pelo rosto. — Diga a Odin que o quero como minha montaria pessoal, Thor. Esse amigo fiél salvou minha vida trazendo você.

Thor balançou suavemente a cabeça, triste, e Loki engoliu em seco, o sorriso desaparecendo.

— Thor...

— Ele morreu assim que chegamos á caverna em que os gigantes mantinham você, Loki. Havia uma queimadura em seu lombo que era muito mais profunda do que parecia. — todos ficaram horrorizados e penalizados pois Skadir estava sendo provavelmente cozido por dentro durante todo o tempo em que os guiava até Loki. — Odin mandou erigir uma estátua em homenagem á ele e daqui em diante ele será o protetor de todos os cavalos e cavaleiros de Asgard. — o deus do trovão apertou de leve a mão do irmão, que fechara os olhos e soluçava baixinho. — Sinto muito, irmão.

Loki tentou livrar-se da mão de Thor mas o loiro a manteve firme sob a dele e o mais novo capitulou, virando-se para ele, agarrando-se áquela mão forte e larga como se estivesse a ponto de se afogar. Thor acariciou-lhe o cabelo escuro ternamente, com vontade de abraçá-lo mas sabia que o corpo de Loki ainda estava fragilizado e só o machucaria. Após alguns minutos ele parou de soluçar e apenas ficou ali, parecendo muito frágil e muito solitário apesar de Thor estar ao seu lado.

— Se não fosse por ele...

— Eu teria encontrado você, Loki. Mesmo que tivesse que descer ao inferno de Hella.

O jovem deus riu e ergueu o olhar para assegurar a Thor que não pretendia visitar um lugar tão encantador como esse, mas não chegou a abrir a boca. O irmão estava sério, o rosto tão sombrio e carregado que Loki teve que frear o impulso de se virar para as janelas e ver como estava o céu.

— Eu sei. — disse suavemente, apertando a mão do maior nas suas. — Eu ainda me lembro do que me disse naquela tarde no jardim de nossa mãe. Aquela tarde em que quase morremos sem fôlego de tanto rir.

Um sorriso desanuviou a expressão de Thor e ele assentiu.

— Fiquei com cãimbras no maxilar de tanto rir!

— Sim! E eu nem conseguia levantar do chão! Mamãe ficou furiosa e depois começou a rir também! — então lembrou-se. — E onde está ela?

Thor explicou que Frigg estava repousando. Odin pessoalmente a carregara do quarto de Loki para seus aposentos pois ela não descansara em nenhum momento enquanto o filho mais novo se recuperava.

— E ela teria feito nosso pai em pedacinhos por tirá-la daqui se não estivesse tão cansada. — observou Thor, rindo á lembrança da mãe saracutiando no colo de Odin como uma doninha selvagem.

Loki riu mas seu coração se apertou no peito ao pensar na mãe cuidando dele até a exaustão. Acreditara mesmo que eles não o amavam?

— Eu ouvi você chamar meu nome lá dentro. E quando estava delirando na sala de cura, Loki, você também chamou por mim.

O filho mais novo de Odin encarou o mais velho por um momento e enrubesceu. Baixou o olhar e sentiu-se muito, muito embaraçado.

— Você é meu irmão. — sussurrou. — Quando as coisas dão errado você sempre está por perto para consertá-las. Mesmo adulto eu ainda continuo pensando assim. Até mesmo enquanto eu fazia _tudo aquilo_, sabe, no fundo ainda tinha a impressão de que você ia aparecer e me salvar. E foi o que você fez...me salvou de mim.

Não era preciso perguntar o que era "tudo aquilo". Thor sabia muito bem. Sorriu e inclinou-se novamente para o irmão, seus lábios tocando suavemente os cabelos negros. Estava feliz por ouvir aquilo. Quando "tudo aquilo" acabara Thor ficara com a sensação de que havia falhado com Loki e por isso o irmão tomara aquele caminho odioso. Era bom saber que seu irmãozinho ainda confiava nele.

Ao se afastar um pouco para vê-lo Thor percebeu que Loki adormecera. Ficou ali um bom tempo até ouvir os passos delicados da mãe.

Frigg se aproximou da cama e acariciou o cabelo negro do filho com tanto amor que fez o mais velho prender a respiração. Jamais deixariam que Loki voltasse a imaginar que não era amado. Jamais.

— Ele está bem? Ele acordou? — ela ainda parecia muito cansada. Thor teve certeza que ela driblara Odin para vir.

— Sim, acordou. Nós conversamos, rimos e ele adormeceu de novo. Pode ir dormir, mãe. Eu vou ficar aqui com ele.

— Não, você pode ir descansar, querido. Quero estar aqui da próxima vez que ele acordar.

— Odin vai carregá-la para o quarto de novo, sabe disso. — riu da expressão furiosa que coloriu o rosto pálido da mãe. — Vamos fazer assim...ficamos os dois e...

— Não ficam, não. — a voz de Odin não chegou a se elevar mais do que o suficiente para um sussurro. Frigg gemeu. — Eu ficarei com ele enquanto vocês descansam. Não me façam ter que baixar um decreto neste quarto!

Sem outra alternativa, pois a discussão poderia despertar Loki, Frigg e Thor se retiraram. Odin tomou seu lugar ao lado da cama e disse:

— Pode parar de fingir agora.

Loki abriu um olho, observou o sorriso contido do pai e então abriu o outro.

— Você tem que se recuperar logo, ou mais ninguém vai dormir nesta casa.

— Ainda vou estar de castigo quando sair da cama?

Odin aprumou-se na cadeira e estendeu a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo escuro do rosto de Loki.

— Sim. — foi a resposta direta e sem rodeios, que fez Loki gemer. — E vou colocar Sif como sua guardiã. Ela eu sei que não vai deixá-lo fugir.

Loki fez uma careta de desespero.

— Não! Ela não, pai! Sif me odeia! — enfiou a cara nos travesseiros. — Não vou mais sair da cama! Não vale a pena se vou acabar voltando pra ela se Sif virar minha guardiã. Ela vai me matar!

Odin ocultou o sorriso matreiro.

— Se eu soubesse que você tinha tanto medo dela a teria nomeado sua guardiã logo de começo. Talvez até sua babá quando vocês ainda eram crianças.

— O senhor teria um filho a menos hoje. Ou uma sapa guerreira. — Loki encarou o pai, desanimado. — Prometo que não vou sair das vistas de Thor, pai. Sif me odeia desde que cortei o cabelo dela e tive que substituir o antigo dourado pelos fios negros, o senhor sabe muito bem. Ela tinha muito orgulho daquele cabelo...

— E você tinha muita inveja deles.

O deus do caos baixou os olhos. Era verdade, claro.

A maioria dos Asgardianos tinha cabelo dourado, como fios de ouro puro e Sif possuía o mais belo dentre todas as damas da corte. Ela vivia jogando-os sobre os ombros, longos e espessos que eram, toda sorridente. Loki tinha cabelos negros como piche que tinha que manter sempre muito bem escovados ou ficavam armados e arrepiados como as asas de um corvo. Nem eram adolescentes ainda quando Sif resolvera fazer um concurso idiota entre as meninas para ver quem tinha os cabelos mais fortes. Prêmio: um beijo de Thor. E claro que Thor ficara muito empolgado, pois na época tinha uma queda por Sif mas também tinha um pouco de medo dela...como todos os garotos, aliás. Sif já era boa guerreira desde bem novinha...Bem, Loki não podia perder aquela oportunidade e, quando Sif amarrou sua longa trança dourada no pesado vaso que quase arrancara o couro cabeludo das rivais o jovem deus trapaceiro jogou um feitiço nos discos que alguns garotos usavam para treinar ali perto. Um dos discos cortantes escapou da trajetória para o alvo e cortou em cheio a trança inteira.

Até hoje Loki podia jurar que Sif urrara como um animal ferido ao ter os cabelos cortados. O pobre dono do disco quase desmaiara ao ver a menina avançar para ele como um cavalo de batalha descontrolado. Foi preciso que Thor a segurasse ou o menino teria sido espancado até desmaiar. Infelizmente não demorou muito para descobrirem a verdade, já que o feitiço fora tão forte que derretera o disco logo depois. E quem era o único ali que podia usar magia E tinha inveja dos cabelos dourados de Sif? Loki fora premiado com um tapa, pois Frigg exigiu que ele pedisse desculpas e a compensasse. Ela lhe deu aquele tapa e mandou que restaurasse seus cabelos. Para azar de Sif o jovem mago ainda não era bom em restaurar as coisas e o resultado foi que os cabelos dourados se perderam para sempre quando o feitiço de Loki transformou a essência deles desastradamente. Eles ficaram negros e a jovem deusa nunca o perdoou. Mas pelo menos ela não conseguiu o beijo de Thor.

Loki só percebeu que sorria, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo com as lembranças quando Odin pigarreou. Imediatamente voltou a mostrar uma cara abatida.

— Não foi apenas aquela oportunidade que você tirou de Sif, não, filho? — Odin o encarou com seu único olho, que era muito mais assustador do que se fosse acompanhado pelo companheiro perdido. Loki comprimiu os lábios finos. — Eu me lembro como você conseguiu que Sif encontrasse Thor com a melhor amiga dela. E isso quando ela finalmente tinha se decido a aceitar a proposta de namoro do seu irmão. E houve também aquela vez em que, mesmo estando no mesmo salão, nenhum dos dois conseguia enxergar o outro durante o baile.

— Não tenho nenhum tipo de paixão secreta por ela, se é o que está insinuando, pai. — na verdade até mesmo pensar em ter algo com Sif deixava Loki enjoado. Acreditava que a reciproca era verdadeira, aliás.

— Eu sei que não. Vocês são rivais ferrenhos demais para um dia virem até mesmo a ser amigos.

— Rivais. — repetiu Loki, observando o pai cuidadosamente. Não imaginava aonde aquela conversa devia chegar mas Odin nunca falava nada sem um grande motivo por trás.

— Sim. Pelo amor e a atenção de Thor, naturalmente.

O deus da mentira comprimiu os lábios novamente mas não deixou de encarar o pai. Odin estava satisfeito por isso mas não deixou que seu filho notasse, mesmo assim.

— O problema é que não existe competição realmente. — Odin se levantou e bateu de leve na mão de Loki, que estava agarrando os lençóis com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos. — Thor só tem lugar para uma pessoa em seu coração desta maneira em especial. E ele já fez a escolha.

A lembrança ainda estava fresca na mente de Loki. Thor falara da mortal que conhecera durante seu exílio na Terra por um bom tempo, até finalmente parecer tê-la esquecido; ou talvez lembrar que estavam separados doía demais e ele parou de mencioná-la. Uma mera mortal, uma mulher da Terra, de Midgard! Loki falara sério quando dissera que pretendia lhe fazer uma visita. As palavras de Odin estavam reacendendo aquela disposição.

— Não, Loki. — o deus de cabelos negros ergueu o olhar para o pai e seu rosto parecia uma máscara de ódio. Odin balançou a cabeça e repetiu. — Não, Loki. Não faça isso ou estará cometendo um erro ainda maior do que tudo o que já fez até hoje.

— Não me importo! — até sua voz estava transfigurada. — Quando a Bifrost estiver consertada ele vai descer até lá. Ele vai se encontrar com ela! Mas eu também vou descer até Midgard...

Odin se inclinou para ele tão rápido que o movimento assustou Loki e o fez recuar. Seu pai agarrou-lhe o pulso e o apertou, causando uma dor aguda na carne ainda não de todo curada, mas a dor era bem vinda para abafar aquela raiva que ameaçava explodir dentro dele.

— Ouça! Não é assim que você vai impedir Thor de também cometer um erro! — o rosto de Odin estava a centimetros do dele. — Cure-se e saia desta cama. Quando estiver forte o suficiente venha até mim junto com seu irmão e conversaremos. Até lá volte a ser o irmão de quem ele precisa e que achou que perdera...duas vezes contando com esta.

Loki ainda tentou dizer qualquer coisa mas o pai o deixou sozinho. Assim que sua fúria começou a se desvanecer cobriu-se e fechou os olhos, achando que não ia conseguir adormecer. Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, já ressonava suavemente graças aos remédios que ainda estavam em seu corpo.

Uma semana depois Loki já tinha permissão de andar um pouco pelo Palácio, sempre acompanhado, claro. Sif não se tornara sua guardiã, para alívio de ambos, pois Thor intercedera junto a Odin de maneira firme. Portanto lá estavam os dois irmãos passeando pelo jardim de Frigg, o mais velho amparando o mais novo pelo braço enquanto andavam.

— Melhor se sentar um pouco.

— Estou bem, quero ir até a fonte.

Thor parou e olhou bem para o irmão. Loki estava pálido e visivelmente cansado mas mantinha os lábios comprimidos, o que sempre fazia quando estava irritado ou sentindo-se especialmente obstinado.

— Nós vamos nos sentar aqui, Loki e não quero ouvir nem um pio! — fez o mais novo se sentar apesar dos protestos e empurrões. — Se me aborrecer de verdade, irmão, carrego você de volta pro quarto!

Loki imediatamente ficou quieto. Thor falava sério. Da última vez que o ameaçara assim Loki quase explodira de vergonha ao passar pelas pessoas, no colo de Thor, debatendo-se como uma criança teimosa.

O jardim era lindo. Ainda mais lindo ao vivo do que nas lembranças que tivera em sua câmara de tortura. A brisa suave passava por eles carregando aromas deliciosos de terra fresca, flores e frutas. O murmurar delicado da fonte ali perto tornava o lugar ainda mais mágico. E Loki amava magia.

Seu irmão esticou-se todo no banco e bocejou ruidosamente.

— Quando vai voltar a dormir em seu próprio quarto, irmão? — indagou Loki, divertido. — Se passar mais noites em claro velando meu sono logo vai ser você quem terão de carregar para a sala de cura.

Frigg providenciara uma cama extra no quarto de Loki a pedido de Thor, pois o mais velho queria ficar de olho nele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Claro que a cama do deus mago era enorme e bem poderia acomodar os dois, mas o deus do trovão lembrou a todos que era espaçoso, movia-se sem parar quando dormia e poderia acabar machucando Loki.

Isso era a mais pura e deslavada mentira.

O deus da trapaça muitas vezes fora parar na cama de Thor após um ou outro pesadelo quando eram crianças e o mais velho não se movia de jeito nenhum. Na verdade Thor parecia uma pedra dormindo e seu único problema era o ronco. E agora que estava dormindo no quarto de Loki o maior parecia sofrer de insônia constante, pois não importava a que horas o mais novo abrisse os olhos lá estava Thor, observando-o atentamente, sorrindo com ar cansado.

Thor deu de ombros e bocejou novamente.

— São os roncos, não são? Eu sabia que ia acabar atrapalhando seu sono, você sempre teve sono leve.

— Você não ronca, Thor. Você não consegue roncar se estiver acordado e toda a noite eu vejo que você não prega um olho! Eu não vou sumir da cama no meio da noite nem vou cair dela, não com a largura que ela tem. O que me deixa exasperado é ver você tombando pelos cantos de dia porque não dorme durante a noite!

Obviamente Loki não tinha como saber, mas Thor não queria dormir e também não queria sair do quarto dele. Cada vez que Thor adormecia era ele quem tinha pesadelos e neles ele revivia a quase morte do irmão no abismo e também o cenário de terror que vislumbrara ao entrar naquela sala de pedra dentro da caverna. Sempre que fechava os olhos Thor via seu irmão pregado por estacas de gelo naquela maldita mesa como se fosse uma borboleta na coleção de alguém. E todo aquele sangue, e os gritos. Cada vez que acordava desses pesadelos que dominavam as poucas horas em que o sono o vencia, a única coisa que o acalmava era abrir os olhos e dar de cara com a expressão tranquila e etérea de Loki em seu próprio sono. Se voltasse para o próprio quarto e tivesse um pesadelo acordaria gritando, desesperado, a procura do irmão.

— Você quer que eu saia do seu quarto. Eu entendo. Você nunca gostou muito de gente ao seu redor.

— Não coloque palavras na minha boca, irmão! — Loki sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. — Eu só não entendo por que você não dorme e não entendo por que tivemos que arrumar uma cama extra! Quando éramos crianças...pelos deuses, até quando éramos adolescentes eu acabava indo parar no seu quarto se tinha um pesadelo ou se alguma tempestade muito forte caísse sobre Asgard durante a noite! — o jovem deus parou e refletiu sobre suas palavras. — Por Odin...eu era um covarde, mesmo...

A gargalhada de Thor fez alguns pássaros levantarem voo das árvores á volta deles.

— Sim, mas apenas nas coisas menores, irmãozinho! Nunca o vi correr se precisássemos resgatar um animal ferido ou brigar com os filhos valentões dos nobres da corte. Embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas se você correria ou não se tivesse que brigar mano a mano com Sif...

Loki fez uma careta e provocou outra gargalhada no irmão mais velho.

— De qualquer forma você parou de vir até meu quarto mesmo nas piores tempestades.

— Você...nós, estávamos crescendo, Thor. Eu não poderia simplesmente continuar a rastejar para sua cama a todo momento. — sorriu de lado. — Na última vez que fiz isso você não estava sozinho na cama e eu decidi que não precisava saber desses detalhes da sua vida.

Os olhos de Thor estavam arregalados e algo muito próximo ao vermelho parecia lhe tingir o pescoço e as orelhas. Foi a vez de Loki gargalhar.

— Eu deveria ter trancado a porta...

Loki assentiu. Então Thor franziu as sobrancelhas loiras.

— Loki? — o mais novo se virou para ele com um "Hun?" em resposta. — Irmão, aproveitando o assunto, eu nunca o vi com uma mulher. E nem soube de ninguém que tenha sabido de você com uma também. — ele sorriu, cúmplice. — E olhe que as damas costumam cruzar informações e eu tentei interceptar algo sobre você por...séculos.

O deus do caos não ficou vermelho como Thor esperava, mas pálido como um fantasma, fazendo o mais velho arrepender-se imediatamente de ter abordado o assunto. Loki era muito discreto, não gostava que se intrometessem em seus assuntos e aquilo era bastante pessoal, embora Thor não visse qual o problema. Ele mesmo enchera os ouvidos do irmão mais novo vezes sem conta com suas aventuras amorosas até que este lhe gritasse para calar a boca.

— Esqueça, irmão. — o loiro apressou-se a dizer, temendo que o moreno tivesse um colapso ou algo assim. — Venha, vamos até a fonte um momento e então eu o levo para o quarto.

Já ia levantando quando percebeu que Loki estava...rindo. Ria baixinho, a cabeça baixa também. Voltou a sentar-se.

— Loki...?

O mais novo ergueu a cabeça e o fitou francamente.

— Thor, eu pensei que você sabia.

— Pensou que eu sabia o quê?

Não era possível, era? Pensou Loki, atônito. Depois de tanto tempo e até depois dessas tentativas de interceptação como Thor as chamava, ele podia não ter percebido?

— Thor...irmão. — Loki riu sem poder conter-se. — Eu não gosto de mulheres.

Passou-se todo um minuto até Thor conseguir organizar os pensamentos e parar de abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe dourado descomunal. Nesse meio tempo Loki lutava para não rir mais.

— Eu não...quero dizer...— Thor pigarreou para clarear a voz, que parecia meio amarrotada. — Eu jamais teria imaginado...Conheço muitas damas que vão ficar sinceramente...desapontadas. — coçou a cabeça, parecendo em dúvida. — Tem certeza? Porque...bem...

— Não há a menor sombra de dúvida. — garantiu Loki, tranquila mas firmemente. — Eu as admiro e posso apreciar beleza quando a vejo, mas não seria capaz sequer de tocar na mão de uma mulher sem me sentir incomodado.

O gigante loiro ouviu cada palavra com atenção mas quanto mais entendia, mais a consequência natural daquela revelação o desagradava. No fim estava com a cara tão fechada que Loki acabou por desviar o olhar.

Aquilo não era incomum em Asgard. Na verdade tinha certeza de que toda a corte sabia muito bem que o príncipe jamais daria ao Pai de Todos netos para divertir sua velhice. Não era possível que Thor fosse se irritar por algo tão bobo.

— Então...homens, hun? — o deus do trovão nem percebeu que agarrava o braço do banco com força, trincando-o. Não podia...não queria imaginar seu irmão nos braços de algum maldito aproveitador que só estaria interessado em...— Quem? — encarou Loki e quando este não o encarou de volta agarrou-lhe os ombros e o fez virar-se, espantando-o. — Quem? Com quem você...— não podia nem mesmo terminar a frase. Imagens desconexas de seu adorável e frágil irmão sendo acariciado por algum homem sem rosto o deixavam doente. Loki agora o encarava tão surpreso e assustado que quase...quase...o fez recuar. — Me diga, Loki!

— Ninguém...— balbuciou o deus mago sem conseguir deixar de fitar os olhos azuis do irmão que faiscavam, elétricos e muito tempestuosos. Sentiu mais do que viu as nuvens carregadas e a eletricidade estática que os rodeava e que estalava entre eles. — Pare com isso, Thor! Não há ninguém! Não sei quem você acha que eu sou...ou o quê...mas não existe ninguém! Nunca existiu! — sua mente completava "Exceto você, idiota!", mas isso Loki não diria

Thor o soltou devagar, novamente em choque. Como assim...nunca? Loki não podia estar falando sério. Nunca? O mais novo pareceu ler seus pensamentos e o fitou friamente.

— Eu nunca me importei com esse tipo de coisa, pra começar. — revirou os olhos ao ver o maior erguer uma sobrancelha. — Pelos deuses, Thor...não é porque eu não me deito com mulheres que obrigatoriamente tenho que fazê-lo com homens! Meus estudos, a magia...e tudo o mais...me absorvem o suficiente para que eu não sinta essas necessidades, só isso!

— Você é virgem?

Loki respirou fundo. Aquilo era patético! E ainda assim terrivelmente prazeroso. Não contava que Thor fosse ter uma reação tão extrema ao suspeitar que Loki poderia estar se relacionando com algum homem. Definitivamente interessante, a ponto de deixar o mais novo dos filhos de Odin ali todo aquecido por dentro.

— Obviamente. — o suspiro de alívio do gigante loiro foi tão profundo e seu sorriso abriu-se tão de repente que o menor acabou rindo. — Leve-me para o quarto, Thor.

Por um momento o deus do caos achou que o irmão fosse ter um ataque. Ficou vermelho, azul, gaguejou e ficou encarando Loki como se este tivesse lhe proposto...

— Estou cansado, irmão. Repousar seria bom.— e então o rosto de Thor se iluminou e ele se levantou, oferecendo-lhe o braço como um cavalheiro. — Não sou uma mulher, Thor. — o maior pigarreou e o ajudou a levantar, encabulado. — E se você fizer qualquer piada a respeito de irmãzinhas e as roupas que eu uso, irmão, juro que o transformo em algo muito pior que um sapo quando nosso pai devolver meus poderes!

TBC...


	2. Erros e Acertos 1a

ítulo: Erros e Acertos

Mais alguns dias e Loki já se sentia forte o suficiente para dispensar a ajuda constante de Thor até para se locomover. Após a conversa no jardim o mais velho passara a dormir na cama do irmão e ficara bastante surpreso ao conseguir dormir a noite inteira sem pesadelos. Ter Loki bem ao lado, sentir o calor e a forma do corpo do menor tão perto parecia enviar sinais á seu subconsciente. Mensagens de que o jovem deus das mentiras estava finalmente seguro.

Por sua vez Loki também achava que seu subconsciente estava lhe mandando mensagens, mas bem menos nobres que as de Thor. Isso porque começava a ficar difícil não acordar no meio da noite ou de manhã com uma ereção, graças aos sonhos tórridos que passara a ter bem mais frequentemente agora que dividia a cama com Thor. Graças aos céus eles se cobriam com várias camadas de lençóis e peles. Loki também providenciava ser sempre o primeiro a acordar e levantar; assim ele podia cuidar de seu "pequeno problema matinal" sem que o mais velho soubesse. Mas mesmo assim a tensão em manter o segredo estava deixando Loki com um humor pouco gentil ao redor do irmão.

Certa tarde Thor encontrou o irmão absorto em um livro, muito bem instalado na maior e mais confortável poltrona da biblioteca, as pernas estendidas e os pés sobre a velha mesa de carvalho. Era uma cena tão comum nos antigos dias, quando nenhum deles sabia do que os esperava pela época da coroação, que o deus do trovão ficou ali na porta, observando o irmão por tempo suficiente para Loki, mesmo sem sua magia e poderes, notá-lo.

— Algum encanto o impede de entrar, irmão? — perguntou o menor, sem tirar os olhos do livro. — Sei que já fiz algo assim com você antes, mas desta vez você não pode me culpar, infelizmente.

Thor riu então foi até o irmão, sentando-se junto aos pés deste, na borda da mesa.

— Espero que não seja um livro de magia, irmão. Nosso pai o proibiu de estudar as artes mágicas também, você sabe.

Loki ergueu o livro para que Thor visse a capa.

— Poemas épicos, hun? — o deus do trovão assentiu satisfeito e um tanto surpreso. — Você nunca gostou muito desse tipo de leitura...

— Não tenho muita escolha no momento. Magia está fora de questão e os tomos de filosofia me dão sono. Resolvi tentar algo novo pra variar.

— Isso é sempre bom. Ah! — fez Thor, o que levou o irmão a finalmente olhá-lo e erguer uma sobrancelha ao ver o sorriso que se espraiava em seu rosto e o brilho nos olhos azul-elétricos.— Quando a Bifrost for consertada, irmão, quero que venha comigo a Midgard! Lá sim você experimentará coisas novas. O lugar é cheio de coisas estranhas e maravilhosas, e as pessoas são tão diferentes de Asgard, tão interessantes e intensas que...

— Como sua preciosa mortal, Jane Foster? — Loki não tentou esconder o profundo desprezo ao falar. Midgard sempre lembrava ao jovem deus a maldita mortal que encantara Thor e isso o deixava enjoado e muito, muito irritado. Thor, pego de surpresa pelo tom venenoso nas palavras de Loki ficou sem palavras por algum tempo, então o moreno simplesmente voltou a olhar para o livro sem realmente vê-lo. Estava quase espumando de raiva.

— Na verdade, sim. — respondeu Thor, mais sério. — Ela e seus amigos, Darcy e Eric me ajudaram a esquecer um pouco do sofrimento de ter sido banido de Asgard. E também de ter achado que nosso pai tinha morrido.

Loki aceitou a alfinetada sem nem piscar, continuando em silêncio.

— Todos foram muito gentis comigo, Loki. Mesmo eu ainda bancando o príncipe insolente no começo. Cuidaram de mim, me deram um lar...sou muito agradecido por isso. E espero ansiosamente o momento em que possa voltar e retribuir toda a gentileza deles.

O livro foi atirado ao chão com tanta força que as frágeis páginas soltaram-se da encadernação. Thor abriu a boca, surpreso; Loki amava livros. Jamais estragaria um assim!

— Irmão, o que está...?

O menor havia se levantado e fitava Thor como se quisesse jogar o deus do trovão no chão do mesmo jeito que fizera ao livro.

— Não seja tímido! — cuspiu o moreno, olhos em chamas. — Retribuir a gentileza! Você mal pode esperar é pra levar sua vadia mortal pra cama com as bençãos de Odin!

— Loki! Estou avisando...— começou Thor, ficando vermelho de raiva. Jane não merecia ser chamada assim por ninguém. Muito menos por Loki, que não a conhecia e jamais entenderia como ela fora importante.

— Me avisando por que? — o deus do caos sorriu sem humor, os olhos muito brilhantes. — Sua pura e preciosa mortal vai se quebrar se eu a chamar de vadia? Pois seria muito melhor pra ela se acontecesse, assim, quando a Bifrost for consertada ela poderia escapar do que eu certamente farei se a encontrar!

Thor estava visivelmente tentando se acalmar, ser razoável...entender.

— Já chega, Loki. — passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, contendo-se. — Irmão, eu não entendo. Jane nada fez contra você. Nem mesmo a conhece... Se a encontrasse veria como ela é gentil e esperta. — sorriu. — Na verdade, de certa forma, ela me lembra você, irmãozinho.

Aquilo quase fez Loki rugir de ódio. Ele tinha vontade de dar um soco em Thor, jogar toda aquela biblioteca em cima dele só para não ver aquele sorriso idiota e ouvir aquelas palavras. Estava trêmulo quando disse, quase sibilando cada palavra:

— Nunca...mais...me compare á ela. Ouviu, Thor? NUNCA MAIS OUSE ME COMPARAR Á ELA!

E antes que Thor se recuperasse do choque Loki já havia saído da biblioteca, quase colidindo com Fandral no caminho. O guerreiro até pensou em cumprimentar o príncipe e ensaiou um sorriso, mas o olhar de Loki o fez gelar. Ao entrar na biblioteca viu Thor recolhendo um livro que devia ter passado uns maus bocados.

— Ahn...por acaso esse não é o Poema das Mil Batalhas, é...?

O deus do trovão encolheu os ombros e Fandral gemeu.

— Thor...meu amigo. Alguém já lhe disse que ficasse longe de coisas delicadas e antigas, para o bem delas...?

— Ora, mas não fui...ah, esqueça. Tome.

Thor empurrou o volume arruinado para os braços do amigo e saiu da biblioteca, determinado a entender o que diabos estava acontecendo com seu irmão. Pensara que finalmente estavam se entendendo, voltando aos velhos tempos e então...

"Ah, Loki! Irmãozinho, o que está acontecendo com você?"

Loki alcançou seus aposentos e fechou as portas com estrondo. Ofegava e tremia de raiva, a cabeça meio zonza pelo esforço e a explosão emocional. Queria, mais do que tudo, ter caído no abismo. Naquele momento queria estar tão longe de Asgard que até mesmo as lembranças não o alcançassem.

Amava Thor.

Esse sentimento crescera de algo puramente fraternal para o que agora o consumia já na época em que eram adolescentes. Nessa época Loki já sabia que era diferente, que só podia existir algo errado com ele para desejar o irmão daquela forma. Escondera o sentimento, sufocara-o de tal maneira que acabara desenvolvendo um ressentimento agudo por todos os que amavam Thor, por todos os que o irmão poderia amar sem culpa...e pelo próprio Thor. O irmão maravilhoso que não só era nobre, forte e leal, mas também tinha o poder de, com um sorriso, deixar Loki completamente vulnerável.

Enquanto estava infectado pelo ódio e a loucura que o conduziram ao caos que criara, matar Thor lhe parecera uma solução perfeita para todos os seus problemas. Se o irmão não existisse, se desaparecesse de uma vez Loki não voltaria a se sentir uma aberração ainda maior do que já realmente era. Mas agora sabia que não poderia viver sem ele.

As portas abriram-se e o deus do trovão entrou, encarando Loki com uma expressão tempestuosa.

— O que foi aquilo? — indagou, chegando tão perto de Loki, que mantinha-se estático no meio do quarto, olhos ainda faiscando, que seu peito quase encostava no do mais novo. — Que ódio é esse que posso sentir emanando de você, irmão? Jane o ofendeu de que forma, para merecer tamanho insulto?

— A simples existência dela me ofende! — sibilou o moreno, os punhos cerrados.

— Por quê? — Thor agarrou o irmão pelos ombros ao perceber que ele ia se afastar. — Me diga, Loki. Eu preciso entender! Por quê?

— PORQUE VOCÊ A AMA!

A força daquele grito, o desespero e o ódio fizeram Thor largar o irmão e recuar um passo. As lágrimas caiam pela face contorcida de Loki e ele tinha as mãos crispadas junto ao corpo levemente dobrado.

No momento em que Thor estendia uma das mãos para o irmão, para acalmá-lo talvez, soaram batidas na porta.

— Vá embora! — rugiu o deus do trovão.

— O Rei ordena que seus filhos se apresentem á ele imediatamente, meu príncipe.

Thor respirou fundo. Não havia como ignorar um chamado de Odin. Respondeu ao guarda dizendo que estavam a caminho e encarou Loki, decidido.

— Nós não acabamos aqui. Continuaremos essa conversa mais tarde, irmão.

Loki limpou as lágrimas em silêncio e recompôs-se imediatamente, tomando seu lugar ao lado do irmão mais velho para atender ao chamado do Pai de Todos.


	3. Erros e Acertos 1b

ítulo: Erros e Acertos 1b

Odin os esperava em seus próprios aposentos, não na Sala do Trono como imaginavam, o que surpreendeu a ambos. Frigg não estava em sua companhia e o Pai de Todos mantinha-se de pé ao lado de sua enorme cama, olhando-a pensativamente.

— Aqui estamos, Pai. — Thor adiantou-se e reverenciou o pai, assim como Loki, mas o mais velho notou como o irmão estava trêmulo e parecia fraco. — O que quer que seja, pai, eu imploro para que o torne breve. Loki não se sente bem ainda e deveria estar descansando.

Odin olhou para o filho mais novo, que acabava de lançar a Thor o mais irado dos olhares. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Thor ainda não conseguia frear a língua ou perceber quando estava sendo pouco sutil, e Loki continuava tão reservado e avesso a sentir-se vulnerável como sempre.

— Seu irmão é um homem adulto, Thor. Pode aguentar uma audiência sem que você precise temer que ele vá desmaiar.

Thor ergueu o queixo, petulante.

— O senhor me proclamou o guardião de meu irmão e parte de minhas incumbências é temer por ele, Pai. Não foi isso o que me disse quando Loki retornou para nós?

Odin respirou fundo. Teimoso como sempre, pensou, satisfeito. E Loki, ele notou mais uma vez, parecia estar prestes a se enfiar debaixo da terra ou então esmurrar Thor.

— Que seja. — disse o Rei então. — Já que mencionou suas incumbências e se mostra tão fiél a suas promessas, devo lembrar-lhe de mais uma. — Thor franziu o cenho, curioso, e Odin continuou enquanto Loki erguia muito de leve o olhar, intrigado. — Quando conversamos após sua volta e meu despertar, você disse que prometera aos homens de Midgard que os ajudaria a protegê-la juntando-se á eles quando pudesse. Fez também uma promessa á jovem mortal, não?

Thor assentiu, impaciente, pois viu pelo canto do olho que Loki cerrava os punhos e encarava Odin.

— Sim, mas agora que a Bifrost está danificada que chance tenho de cumprí-las?

— A Bifrost será restaurada em alguns dias. Magos de toda Asgard ofereceram-se para consertá-la e em duas semanas mais ou menos estarão aqui, já que os preparativos tomarão um tempo extenso.

Os dois filhos de Odin estavam sem palavras; mas enquanto Thor parecia a imagem da felicidade, Loki sentia-se afundando num desespero negro.

Bifrost restaurada?, pensava ele, mal ousando respirar. Isso significava Thor novamente nos braços da mortal! E Odin...ah, por que Odin quisera que Loki também estivesse presente nessa conversa senão para torturáo-lo, puní-lo ainda mais! Eles estavam falando novamente e o jovem deus de cabelos negros forçou-se a prestar atenção, mesmo que parecesse haver um tambor entre suas orelhas, martelando dor e deixando-o nauseado.

— Isso é esplêndido! — gritou Thor, alheio ao efeito geral em Loki, que encolheu-se todo. — Devemos celebrar! Finalmente Asgard retomará a vigilância aos Nove Reinos! Poderemos também tomar providências a respeito de Jotunheim e...

Odin ergueu a mão para silenciar o filho quase sorrindo. Thor se calou e então olhou para Loki, querendo partilhar sua alegria com o irmão. O que viu o deixou alarmado. Ele estava pálido, os olhos fixos nos degraus que levavam ao Trono, os lábios comprimidos com força.

— Loki...— começou, mas a voz de Odin, poderosa, o forçou a olhar de novo para o pai.

— Esses assuntos são para depois. O que lhe concerne a esse respeito, meu filho, é que você poderá descer á Terra e cumprir suas promessas. Posso dispor de meu Herdeiro por algum tempo e sei que fará um bom trabalho livrando Midgard do mal.

Thor não estava entendo aquilo muito bem, e talvez fosse porque ao seu lado Loki parecesse prestes a desmaiar.

— Mas Pai...— disse, o olhar vagando de Loki para Odin sem parar. Precisava tirar o irmão mais novo dali, mas também tinha de esclarecer as coisas. — Ainda sou o guardião de meu irmão. Não posso descer agora, não com Loki ainda sem poderes, sem poder cuidar de si mesmo...

— Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo! — sibilou o moreno, os olhos faiscando. — Não sou um inválido, seu...

— Loki irá com você.

Ao ouvir aquilo Loki virou-se para o pai, os olhos enormes, cheios de horror.

— O quê?

O Pai de Todos não se abalou, apenas observou a maneira como Loki respirava pesadamente, oscilando um pouco para frente como se não pudesse mais se sustentar.

— Mas, Pai...

Odin virou-se para Thor, que evidentemente queria apenas ir até Loki e ampará-lo mas mantinha-se longe apenas porque a audiência assim o exigia...e porque Loki lhe lançara um olhar horripilante quando o irmão fez menção de ir até ele mesmo assim.

— Seu próprio tempo em Midgard o transformou em um novo homem, Thor. Creio que isso favorecerá Loki também. — Odin suspirou imperceptivelmente e continuou, tentando ignorar a maneira como Loki o encarava, todo dor e ressentimento, provavelmente pensando que sua punição jamais teria fim, embora o Pai de Todos só quisesse acertar as coisas da melhor forma possível. Sentiu-se cansado mas sabia que logo o mais novo entenderia. — Ele continuará sem seus poderes ou magia, Thor, então você continuará como seu guardião. Em algumas semanas tudo estará pronto, portanto é melhor que se preparem.

Thor não tinha palavras. Estava feliz pela Ponte Arco-íris e por poder finalmente voltar á seus amigos na Terra, mas...Loki. Em Midgard? Ele odiava tudo o que se referia á Terra, pelos deuses! Isso seria como mandá-lo para o Inferno!

— Não...

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas carregado de tamanho desespero que Thor se arrepiou. Olhou para o irmão temendo que este fosse começar uma discussão mas não teve que se preocupar. Não com isso. O que Thor teve que fazer foi correr até o irmão. Loki desmaiou em seus braços.

TBC...

Continuação em breve, zentê! E não se esqueçam: Nosso salário é o seu comentário!

Thanks por todos os reviews lindinhos! Lady Bogard, you rock!


	4. O Coração da Tempestade

5. Capítulo: O Coração da Tempestade

Apesar da preocupação de todos, os mestres da Sala de Cura garantiram que o desmaio fora causado apenas pelo cansaço, portanto Loki foi levado de volta para seus aposentos.

Não tinha sido o cansaço. O irmão tivera um colapso nervoso e Odin sabia disso, mas Thor ficou em silêncio. Acusações só tornariam as coisas mais tensas e isso de nada ajudaria Loki. Quando Frigg murmurou que iria providenciar algo leve para o filho comer quando acordasse o deus do trovão apenas assentiu, continuando a observar o irmão enquanto ela saía silenciosamente.

Thor odiava ver o irmão daquele jeito. Loki sempre fora tão independente, tão ativo. Sempre ás voltas com suas travessuras e magia ou simplesmente fazendo companhia á Thor nas aventuras que o mais velho inventava. E o deus do trovão sentia falta das vezes em que, não importasse onde ou o que estivessem fazendo, podia se virar e ver Loki ali, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora ou enigmática para ele...ou então encarando-o com uma leve e aborrecida reprovação...e se a aventura fosse longe demais, com medo. Como em Jotunheim.

"Se eu não tivesse sido tão tolo...", Thor cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, sentindo-se cansado e inútil. Por mais que tentasse acabava falhando em proteger seu irmãozinho.

— Thor...?

A voz do irmão o despertou de seus pensamentos e Thor mais do que depressa esqueceu tudo o mais.

— Como está se sentindo, irmão?

Loki o olhava com expressão indecifrável e por alguns segundos não disse nada, fazendo Thor imaginar, assustado, se precisariam levá-lo novamente para a Sala de Cura, que o colapso fora mais forte do que tinha imaginado. Mas aquilo durou apenas um momento, pois o mais novo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, finalmente começando a falar.

— Estou sendo banido, não estou?

— Como é? — Thor franziu o cenho, confuso por um segundo, mas então entendeu. Balançou negativamente a cabeça. — Não, não é isso, irmão. Eu raramente entendo os objetivos por trás do que nosso Pai faz, mas...

— Ah, mas eu entendo. Pelo menos desta vez eu entendo. — Loki ergueu-se num cotovelo, encarando Thor com olhos brilhantes e um tanto febris. Thor engoliu em seco. — É uma punição adequada. Estarei bem longe de Asgard, e sem nenhum meio de causar qualquer mal, não?

— Loki, não diga isso. — começou Thor, mas o irmão nem pareceu ouví-lo.

— E uma vez lá... — continuou, ainda olhando para Thor daquela maneira enervantemente calma, mas que por trás carregava indícios de uma loucura iminente que aterrorizou Thor. — Fica mais fácil livrar-se do incômodo. Talvez um dia alguém apareça quando menos se esperar, com uma faca discreta ou uma arma de destruição total não muito sutil e estará tudo acabado. — para horror de Thor o irmão mais novo sorriu de lado para ele, a malícia quase palpável. — Tsc...não sei quanto á arma de destruição total. Temo já ter acabado com essa opção recentemente.

Thor já vira e ouvira o bastante. Agarrou Loki pelos ombros e o sacudiu. O irmão tentou se livrar, empurrá-lo, ódio faiscando no olhar, mas Thor não o deixou.

— Já chega, Loki! — bradou, o medo do que vira nos olhos do irmão tornando suas mãos em ferro nos ombros do mais novo. — Não vê o que está acontecendo, irmão? Não deixe que aquilo vença novamente! Nosso Pai jamais o machucaria, pare e ouça o que diz!

— Jamais? — Loki riu, um som agudo que feriu Thor com sua frieza. — Então por que ele me mandaria para a Terra, hun, Thor? Por que, a não ser para me torturar, me ferir? Principalmente sabendo da verdade, sabendo de tudo! Solte-me, Thor! Eu não irei para Midgard! Não para ser humilhado, e muito menos para vê-lo nos braços daquela...

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Num momento Loki empurrava e tentava se livrar das mãos de Thor, este já não mais sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama e sim praticamente por cima do irmão mais novo, contendo-o. No outro...

No outro momento Thor colava os lábios aos do irmão, silenciando-o, paralisando-o da única maneira que lhe viera á mente.

O choque inicial não deixou que Loki sequer pensasse no que estava acontecendo mas, devagar, seu corpo finalmente venceu a mente nublada e ele relaxou nos braços do irmão, seus lábios se abrindo para permitir que Thor o tomasse. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos dos ombros do irmão para seus cabelos dourados, seu rosto, sentindo como se uma descarga elétrica lhe percorresse cada célula, destruindo o imperfeito, substituindo-o por tudo o que era certo. Perfeito.

Então acabou, pois Thor afastou os lábios abruptamente, as mãos ainda firmes nos ombros de Loki, e o encarou, olhos arregalados, tão surpreso com sua atitude quanto o mais novo estivera inicialmente.

— Thor...— Loki ofegava, o rosto quente, alarmado com o medo nos olhos do irmão. Não, concluiu ele, não era medo. Era...vergonha...? — Thor, está tudo bem...

Mas o deus do trovão já estava se levantando, e agora longe de empurrá-lo como antes, Loki tentava puxá-lo de volta, pois Thor parecia alarmado e não o encarava, livrando-se de suas mãos com facilidade para finalmente se afastar quase correndo para a porta.

— Espere, Thor...Não vá, irmão! Por favor! Thor!

A porta bateu com estrondo e Loki foi deixado ali na cama sozinho e confuso enquanto Thor cruzava os corredores do castelo como se todo o inferno de Hella estivesse em seu encalço.

Quando Frigg entrou com a refeição encontrou o filho mais novo acordado, olhando pensativamente para o teto intrincado. Ela sabia que Thor não estaria ali, pois vira o mais velho deixar o castelo e também percebia as nuvens pesadas formando-se lá fora, o anúncio claro de que uma tempestade estava para desabar. E Frigg conhecia bem demais os filhos para entender o significado de tudo aquilo.

— Trouxe sua sopa favorita, querido. — disse ela sentando-se ao lado da cama após deixar a bandeja no aparador. — Com pão de ervas como gosta.

Loki virou-se para ela, tentado a recusar a refeição, mas algo nos olhos plácidos da mãe o fez sentar-se e assentir. Assim que a bandeja estava em seu colo o deus-mago comentou, sem erguer o olhar do prato:

— Vem uma tempestade.

— Sim. Mas toda tempestade passa. — Frigg partiu o pão como costumava fazer quando Loki era criança e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela também sorriu. — O melhor das tempestades é que, uma vez que passam, deixam o céu limpo e claro. Pode-se ver melhor as coisas que antes estavam nubladas, escondidas na escuridão. Não é?

Loki não respondeu, mas quando o primeiro trovão ribombou ao longe e um raio cruzou o céu olhou para a janela. Limpou uma lágrima discretamente e começou a comer.

— A senhora não se importa? — Loki a olhou francamente, curioso. Odin fora bastante claro ao revelar seu conhecimento dos sentimentos do filho, mas Loki jamais suspeitara que a mãe também soubesse. Pelo jeito o único que desconhecia qualquer coisa ali era Thor...pelo menos até aquele dia. — Não a deixa desapontada ou...

— Loki...— ela acariciou o cabelo negro do jovem deus, nada além de calma emanando de sua figura elegante e nobre. — Quando se tem filhos acabamos por fazer planos, imaginar certos caminhos. Mas no final a vida pertence á eles, não á nós...e algo que a vida sempre faz é nos brindar com surpresas. Algumas são desagradáveis, outras nos trazem muita alegria...

— E em qual esta em especial se encaixa?

Frigg curvou os lábios em um sorriso travesso.

— Eu dificilmente acharia desagradável qualquer coisa que envolva amor.

— Ele ama a mortal.

Loki terminara a refeição, então Frigg recolheu a bandeja e se levantou. Observou o filho por algum tempo e suspirou.

— Não é ela o motivo da tempestade lá fora.

Loki nada disse e Frigg achou por bem deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Temia, no entanto, que o filho acabasse pensando demais e concluísse tudo errado. Mas a vida pertencia á eles e onde Odin achava que devia interferir, Frigg era da opinião de que devia deixar as coisas acontecerem por elas mesmas. Esperava que ambos pudessem estar certos.

Loki observava a tempestade de pé em frente a janela.

Era quase madrugada e ela parecia estar pouco a pouco se acalmando. Mesmo assim o jovem deus não podia deitar-se e descansar; não sem saber como estava o irmão.

Como se atendendo a um chamado a porta do quarto se abriu e Loki voltou-se para ela, mal ousando respirar ao ver Thor ali, parecendo ter surgido do próprio coração da tempestade. E provavelmente fora isso mesmo, pois estava encharcado, cabelo revolto, roupas num estado lastimável. Os olhos azul-elétricos fitavam Loki de um jeito que era difícil decifrar.

Loki queria ir até o irmão e perguntar se ele estava bem, abraçá-lo, conversar, mas manteve-se estático, preso por aquele olhar. Thor então fechou as portas e começou a tirar as pesadas vestes sob o olhar mesmerizado do irmão mais novo. Deixou-as no chão e foi para a sala de banho que era conectada ao quarto, ainda em silêncio, ainda com aquele estranho olhar.

Não demorou muito para Loki sentir o aroma dos sais e ver o vapor esgueirar-se pela porta entreaberta. Durante todo o tempo ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, petrificado, sem saber como agir. Thor voltara. O que isso significava, exatamente, era algo que Loki não ousava conjecturar.

Enfim Thor voltou para o quarto e Loki tomou coragem. Foi até o irmão, pronto para arrancar dele alguma coisa, qualquer palavra que fosse, mas quando se aproximou foi Thor que tomou a iniciativa.

O deus do trovão estendeu as mãos e segurou o rosto aturdido do irmão mais novo entre elas. Os olhos já não tinham mais aquela expressão de antes, estavam claros e suaves como sempre. Loki esperou.

— Que os deuses me condenem, mas eu não pude ficar longe. — disse Thor, a voz grave e rouca fazendo o mais novo estremecer com sua intensidade. O deus do trovão acariciou o rosto de Loki com um polegar em movimentos suaves. — Sei que só vou ter paz sabendo que está bem, Loki. Sentindo-o ao meu lado, tocando-o...e sei que isso não está certo, mas é a única coisa que posso fazer no momento para não enlouquecer. — um suspiro escapou de seus lábios parecendo vir do fundo da alma e ele fechou os olhos. — Perdoe-me, irmão.

— Não peça perdão, Thor. Não por isso. Nunca. — Loki pousou as mãos sobre as de Thor. —

Não há nada de errado nisso...eu...

— Eu fiz uma promessa, Loki. — disse o maior, suspirando, a testa pressionada contra a do irmão. — Eu fiz uma promessa á Jane.

Loki sentiu como se estivesse se esvaziando por dentro. Jane. Jane e Jane e Jane! Mesmo agora, a maldita pairava sobre sua felicidade como um abutre. Queria gritar, xingar Thor e mandá-lo para o inferno junto com sua preciosa Jane, mas sabia que não era dessa maneira que devia agir agora. Thor o amava...ou o desejava, tanto faz... mas era nobre demais para esquecer uma promessa...e se ele bem conhecia o irmão, era melhor dar-lhe espaço para ponderar, ou Loki colocaria tudo a perder.

Sorriu para o irmão, gentilmente retirando as mãos dele de seu rosto. Era hora de recuar.

— Tudo bem, Thor. Eu entendo. Você está cansado, é melhor dormir.

Thor assentiu e foi para o seu lado da cama, permanecendo na extremidade enquanto Loki ia

para o outro.

Em algum momento na madrugada Thor se aproximou em meio ao sono e pousou uma mão firme na cintura do irmão mais novo. Loki decidiu, naquele momento, que ia acabar com a aquilo de uma vez por todas. A maldita Jane Foster que se danasse. Ela não teria o coração de Thor.

TBC...

Eu vou acabar mudando o gênero! De Hurt/Comfort tá pra um Angst ferrenho isso aqui! _ Culpa do Loki! Não...tadinho...culpa do Thor que é um imbecil tamanho litrão! Mais em breve, galere! E preparem-se que a coisa vai esquentar pro lado sechual da força! XD


	5. Ateando Fogo A Tempestade

6. Capítulo: Ateando Fogo á Tempestade

**N/A:** O nome desse capítulo foi inspirado em uma música maravilhosa: Set Fire To The Rain (é, eu tomei umas liberdades com o título...), da Adele. Encontrei a música através de um fanvid de mesmo título, com temática Thor/Loki no youtube. Se quiserem ir lá ver não vão se arrepender...é poderoso! Além disso, outros fanvids possuem músicas inspiradoras e minha próxima fic deles provavelmente vai ser inspirada na música I Don't Want To Want You, da Lesley Roy. A letra é tão...Loki e Thor!

E esse capítulo tem mais "ação" se é que me entendem. Estão avisados! Enjoy!

Faltando apenas alguns dias para a chegada dos poderosos magos e magas que reconstruiriam a Bifrost, Thor achou-se em meio a várias tarefas delegadas á ele pelo pai, ficando assim impossibilitado de encontrar-se com Loki. Os dois só se reuniam na hora de dormir e frequentemente Thor acabava chegando tão tarde que já encontrava o irmão mais novo adormecido. E pela manhã, para desespero do deus do trovão, Loki se levantava antes dele...como sempre.

Não ocorreu ao deus do trovão que Loki estivesse fazendo isso de propósito, claro; Thor sempre fora o tipo confiante e sempre acreditava no melhor...principalmente a respeito de seu irmãozinho. Tudo o que acontecera entre eles não abalara em nada a confiança que tinha em Loki.

Pobrezinho.

Loki, por sua vez, tivera bastante tempo para arquitetar seus planos graças as ocupações de Thor. Não fora fácil voltar a aproximar-se dos Três Guerreiros e Sif, mas também não fora impossível. Ter sido capturado e torturado por Gigantes de Gelo lhe valera uma inesperada simpatia por parte deles e até mesmo Sif, sempre tão disposta a mostrar seu desprazer pela presença do Príncipe perguntou sobre sua saúde da primeira vez em que Loki apareceu, todo hesitante e humilde, no pátio de treinamento.

No primeiro dia ele não ficou muito, apenas observou algum tempo enquanto treinavam, certificando-se de sorrir suavemente quando Volstagg contava suas piadas tolas e manter uma expressão interessada quando Fandral começava a contar vantagens. Hogun era silencioso e alerta por natureza, mas Loki notara como o guerreiro ficava cada vez menos tenso em sua presença. Perfeito.

Com Sif era um pouco diferente. Ela não cairia em lisonjas facilmente como os homens, então Loki resolveu tratá-la como o ser inteligente que era: manteve-se neutro e educado, embora em uma ocasião, quando a donzela guerreira derrubou um indignado Volstagg direto no chão com apenas um golpe de lança, o deus-mago rira e aplaudira. Sif ficou estática por alguns momentos, encarando-o como se Loki tivesse tentáculos em vez de cabeça sobre os ombros. Mas no fim ela sorrira.

Depois disso ficou fácil. Loki aparecia todos os dias para assistir os treinos e eles se acostumaram com sua presença. Sabiam que Thor estava ocupado e lhes parecia natural que Loki, depois de tudo o que passara, procurasse companhia. Infelizmente Loki estava pouco interessado na companhia deles, claro. O que o Deus do Caos queria era levar seus planos á diante.

Loki passou a interessar-se mais e mais por Fandral. Frequentemente o jovem deus deixava-o tagarelar além do limite em que os próprios amigos o mandavam calar-se, sempre sorrindo e parecendo encantado por cada história, por mais maluca e exagerada que fosse. Os outros ergueram sobrancelhas incrédulas mas logo deram de ombros. Loki era um mistério intrincado demais para ser decifrado. Apenas Sif manteve-se em cheque. Para ela Loki jamais fazia nada sem ter um bom motivo por trás...e nisso pelo menos ele era igual ao Pai de Todos.

Fandral pareceu gostar da súbita atenção. Várias vezes abandonava de vez o treino apenas para ficar conversando com Loki e o riso desprendido de ambos deixava Sif, Hogun e Volstagg com uma sensação...estranha. As coisas então passaram a ficar mais e mais estranhas quando perceberam que, de conversas animadas e discretos toques (Loki á vezes pousava uma mão elegante e macia no braço ou nos ombros do loiro e este fazia questão de ajudar o Príncipe a levantar-se oferecendo-lhe o braço, tocando-lhe a cintura levemente...) os dois passaram ao flerte aberto, com Fandral sussurrando no ouvido de Loki e o jovem deus-mago inclinando-se para ele e pousando uma mão em sua coxa enquanto a outra ele mantinha no peito largo do espadachim.

Foi assim que Thor os encontrou.

Thor finalmente conseguira livrar-se do que passou a chamar de "escravidão coroada" e foi direto para a biblioteca, onde achava que encontraria Loki. Antes de chegar lá, porém, lembrou-se que Sif se mostrara bastante intrigada com as visitas frequentes do segundo filho de Odin ás sessões de treinamento diárias e imaginou que era bem capaz de Loki estar no pátio com seus amigos. Aquilo o deixou infinitamente contente. Se Loki finalmente estava se integrando melhor com os outros o deus do trovão só tinha o que agradecer aos deuses. O irmão era isolado e introspectivo demais...precisava se divertir e os Três Guerreiros, junto com Sif, não podiam ser melhor companhia para diversão. Rumou para lá a passos largos e então estacou diante da arcada que separava o corredor do pátio, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Um trovão explodiu bem acima do pátio. Todos se viraram automaticamente para a arcada, embora Loki tenha se virado mais lentamente que os outros. Ainda mantinha uma mão sobre o joelho de Fandral, que de repente estava pálido como a neve.

— Thor...? — disse Sif, cautelosa, pois o deus do trovão tinha um olhar literalmente tempestuoso na face contorcida. Sif conhecia aquele olhar bem o bastante para dizer que qualquer um que tivesse o azar de ser o endereçado devia começar a rezar agora mesmo. Infelizmente ela fazia uma excelente idéia de quem era. Virou-se para olhar Fandral e Loki.

Fandral parecia feito de cera; confusão e medo misturando-se em sua expressão já que Thor olhava direto para ele...e aparentemente para a mão do espadachim, que no momento encontrava-se na nuca de um certo Deus das Travessuras e estivera acariciando o local distraidamente. Loki estava tão composto como sempre.

— Olá, Thor! — cumprimentou ele, como se de repente o ar não estivesse carregado de tensão e um raio não tivesse acabado de derrubar um imenso carvalho ali perto, causando um pequeno incêndio no jardim. — Venha, junte-se a nós, irmão. Hogun acaba de desafiar Sif e o prêmio é uma semana bancando a cozinheira de Volstagg!

— Hunm...Thor, meu amigo...— Fandral retirou a mão de cima de Loki bem devagar, temendo provocar algo que seria indubitavelmente doloroso se fizesse um movimento brusco. Thor parecia um demônio, os olhos faiscando, o semblante carregado como as nuvens que corriam, se amontoavam e escureciam acima deles.

— Você não é meu amigo. — rosnou Thor, e outro trovão ribombou sobre eles, mais forte que o primeiro. — Nenhum "amigo" faria o que você está fazendo. — seus olhos se estreitaram. — Tire suas mãos imundas de meu irmão, espadachim, para que eu possa arrancá-las.

Sif, Hogun e Volstagg se adiantaram para argumentar mas Thor lhes lançou um olhar que não deixava dúvidas de que eles também teriam coisas arrancadas se interferissem. Fandral se levantou, cenho franzido, terrivelmente confuso.

— Não sei o que o enfurece, meu amigo, mas é melhor se acalmar. — ergueu as mãos num gesto pacífico. — Por que não discutimos isso com mais civilidade e menos raios, hun?

Loki ria por dentro. Fandral não conhecia Thor se achava que ele estaria disposto a conversar no presente estado. Quando Thor avançou, as mãos prontas para agarrar o pescoço do amigo, Loki se levantou e colocou-se entre eles. Não queria ninguém morto ali, afinal.

— Já chega, irmão. — disse, sério, mas no fundo estava exultante. — Pare com essa bobagem!

— BOBAGEM? — bradou o deus do trovão e outro raio riscou o céu, perigosamente perto. — Eu venho para o pátio esperando encontrar meu irmão aproveitando uma tarde com amigos e o encontro sendo molestado por um maldito espadachim de topete ridículo e...

— Espere aí...— começou Fandral, ofendido e claramente perdendo a noção do perigo.

Loki revirou os olhos.

— Por Odin, Thor...ninguém está sendo molestado aqui! — Sif teve que interferir, claro, porque agora via qual era o plano de Loki. — As atenções de Fandral foram recebidas por Loki de muito boa vontade. Todos somos testemunhas de que seu irmão não é nenhuma donzela em perigo de ser desvirtuada, aqui!

Por um momento Loki desejou de todo coração ter flertado com Sif...só para poder deixar que Thor a estrangulasse. Bem devagarinho.

— Não fale de coisas que você não sabe, Sif! — ameaçou o deus do trovão, inflexível. — Loki jamais pensaria nesse tipo de coisa! Ele é um estudioso, um mago. Nem ao menos é experiente nesse tipo de patifaria, como Fandral tão orgulhosamente se proclama aos quatro ventos! Meu irmão é tão puro como a primeira neve de inverno!

— Thor, já chega...— Loki sentia que aquele falatório ia chegar em terreno muito, muito pessoal e não estava gostando nada. Volstagg e Hogun...até mesmo Fandral já começavam a olhá-lo de um jeito meio especulativo. — Irmão...

— Pelo amor dos deuses, Thor! Você não pode ser tão cego para não perceber o que Loki está tentando fazer!

— Sif, eu posso me defender sozinho. — protestou Fandral. — E Loki também não tem culpa de ter um irmão mais velho louco! — virou-se para Thor, que só não o alcançara novamente porque Loki se enfiara de novo entre os dois. Delicadamente o loiro tentou afastá-lo. — Thor, eu lhe garanto que minhas intenções são honradas...

— Ora, seu...— Thor queria arrancar não só as mãos, mas a língua de Fandral agora. Como ele podia sequer _imaginar_ ser digno de cortejar Loki? O jovem deus-mago não só era seu irmãozinho mas um filho de Odin e...ainda por cima...— Não vou permitir que o toque novamente! Intenções honradas uma ova, eu te conheço! Sei o que você quer de meu irmão e isso jamais vai acontecer! Ele jamais foi tocado por mulher ou homem e não vai ser você, logo você, o primeiro a tirar-lhe a virgindade, maldito!

— THOR!

Finalmente Thor pareceu notar o irmão ali entre Fandral e ele. Loki estava vermelho e muito irritado. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com as expressões nos rostos dos demais ali presentes, que variavam de choque e incredulidade para algo próximo a um "Aaahh, isso explica muita coisa...".

— Fandral...vá. Leve Sif e os outros com você. Quero falar com meu irmão, o deus do trovão, a sós.

— Tem certeza, meu Príncipe?

Thor rugiu e Loki respirou fundo. Como o espadachim podia ser tão temerário...ou idiota...para desafiar Thor daquele jeito? Pior...como podia desafiar uma ordem direta de Loki?

— Sim, Fandral. Tenho certeza. Thor jamais levantaria um dedo ocntra mim...não é, irmão? — Loki encarou Thor e sorriu delicadamente. O herdeiro de Odin assentiu, visivelmente sucumbindo sob o olhar sereno do mais novo.

Hesitantes os Três Guerreiros e Lady Sif se retiraram. Thor ainda tentou seguir Fandral com os olhos em brasa, mas Loki puxou-lhe o rosto de volta com dedos longos e macios.

— Nossa mãe não vai ficar feliz com o jardim destruído, meu irmão. — murmurou Loki, sorrindo de um jeito travesso. Thor franziu o cenho e segurou-o pelos ombros, chacoalhando de leve.

— O que acha que estava fazendo, Loki? — agora, com a mente menos nublada pela fúria, encarava o irmão sem entender. — Você disse que não existia ninguém...que jamais existiu. E agora eu o encontro flertando...não...se oferecendo para Fandral!

Loki acertou-lhe um tapa tão forte que ressoou no pátio. Thor não se moveu...apenas fechou os olhos, mantendo a calma á muito custo. Mesmo assim agarrou o irmão e o prensou contra a parede num movimento rápido e furioso. Infelizmente Loki não tinha mais sua resistência de antes, nem sua magia, ambos selados por Odin, e o baque forte o fez gritar de dor e surpresa. Thor imediatamente ficou rígido, os olhos muito abertos, cheios de culpa e terror.

— Loki! Deuses, irmãozinho, me desculpe...

— Seu animal estúpido e louco! — sibilou o Deus do Caos, ofegante e com os olhos ardendo de lágrimas. — Se quer me matar faça de uma vez! — o deus-mago viu com prazer a expressão desesperada do irmão mas não o deixou dizer nada. — Como ousa, Thor? Como ousa me ofender assim e ainda usar sua força contra mim? Sabendo que eu nunca fui páreo pra você nem mesmo com meus poderes e magia, muito menos agora, reduzido á um mortal inútil!

Thor o abraçou, desesperado e cheio de remorso, quase ás lágrimas. O que estava acontecendo com ele, pelos deuses? Machucara seu irmão, machucara Loki, aquele que prometera proteger á custa da própria vida. O irmão que quase perdera duas vezes e que amava...desejava acima de tudo.

— Perdão, Loki. Perdão, irmãozinho. — murmurou, a voz embargada, os lábios beijando a fronte, os cabelos, o rosto do menor. — Eu fiquei louco. Ver você com Fandral...depois do que aconteceu entre nós...

— Oh, foi isso, então? — Loki sorriu de lado enquanto Thor erguia a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Bem... você tem sua mortal Jane Foster...não foi o que me disse? Imaginei que devia arrumar alguém para mim, também. — as palavras soavam como facas no coração de Thor, ele podia ver, e seu tom venenoso era proposital, claro. — Você vai me deixar por ela...acha que eu devia fazer o quê? Permanecer á disposição, intocado e ansioso pelo momento em que se enjoar dela?

— Loki, você sabe que não é tão simples...

— Não? NÃO? — Loki riu e cravou os olhos verdes cheios de fúria nos de Thor. — Eu amo você, Thor...sempre amei...toda minha vida esperei pelo que aconteceu naquele quarto e do nada uma mortal, em pouco mais de três dias, encanta meu irmão de tal forma que ele não pode sequer pensar em desfazer uma promessa idiota! Isso SE você está mesmo arrependido dela...

Thor apertou o irmão mais novo nos braços com mais força.

— Loki...Loki, meu irmão. Por favor, apenas...apenas entenda.

— Nunca! — o Deus do Caos tentou se desvencilhar mas Thor era muito forte. Quando ele segurou seu queixo e o ergueu tentou resistir mas sabia não ter forças. E afinal, era isso o que planejara.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais forte, selvagem, refletindo os sentimentos caóticos, a raiva, a fúria dos dois. Quando Loki entreabriu os lábios para respirar, Thor aproveitou para deslizar para dentro, explorando a boca do irmão com pressa e vontade, sugando-lhe o ar dos pulmões com seu entusiasmo. Loki não parou de se mover, se debater, mas isso apenas provocava mais e mais o deus do trovão, que o abraçava e se apertava contra ele febrilmente. Os dois estavam excitados e ofegantes quando separaram os lábios um do outro para respirar.

— Loki...— Thor beijou a curva delgada do pescoço pálido do jovem deus de cabelos negros, provocando um gemido que quase fez os joelhos do deus do trovão fraquejarem. — Você vai me deixar louco, irmãozinho...

O Deus das Travessuras sorriu e agarrou os cabelos longos de Thor com uma das mãos, puxando-o para ele para que ficassem bem próximos. Murmurou contra os lábios de Thor:

— Ainda não o deixei, então...? Tsc...— e dito isso escorregou a mão livre entre os dois, pelo peito e abdome do maior até alcançar lhe o meio das pernas. Apertou de leve e sentiu o corpo todo daquele gigante loiro estremecer, os quadris empurrando-se para a frente em busca de mais estímulo. — Oh, irmão...— Loki riu e esfregou a palma da mão pela extensão rija do membro do irmão mais velho. — Ah, Thor...tão quente e duro em minha mão, rugindo de prazer...e preso á sua promessazinha...— o Deus da Trapaça gargalhou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Thor, a língua traçando um caminho delicado pela pele. — Não pode ter os dois, irmão. — os movimentos no sexo duro e latejante de Thor aumentavam agora, fazendo o deus do trovão realmente rugir de desejo e passar a deslizar as mãos fortes e largas pelo corpo mais frágil do deus-mago, apertando, acariciando, prensando-o na parede como se quisesse entrar dentro do irmão...o que não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade. — Quem você deseja mais, Thor...? Quem você ama realmente? Até responder essas duas perguntas não ouse interferir nos meus assuntos.

Thor quase não acreditou quando Loki parou os estímulos deliciosos em seu membro, que estava impossivelmente duro e exigia, implorava alívio. Grunhiu contra os cabelos negros e lisos, murmurando o nome do irmão, mas Loki começou a empurrá-lo. Thor resistiu e achou-se lutando com o menor mais uma vez, mas estava impaciente e excitado demais para prestar atenção no praguejar do jovem deus. Esfregava-se em Loki de um jeito selvagem, mantendo-o no lugar com as mãos na cintura do mais novo, encarando-o de tempos em tempos com um sorriso bêbado de luxúria.

— Thor...solte-me! Solte-me imediatamente, irmão!

— Você me provoca, me excita e agora quer fugir? Não, irmão...você é meu...

— Não sou seu, idiota! — Loki agora dava socos nos ombros, no peito de Thor, sem sucesso. — Eu não pertenço á ninguém, ouviu! Eu pertenço apenas á mim mesmo, agora pare! PARE!

A resposta de Thor foi virá-lo de frente para a parede, as mãos já tentando abrir as vestes do deus-mago, que não eram nem fáceis nem comuns de se tirar. Isso fez Thor amaldiçoar a mania de sobriedade do irmão. Loki ficou completamente louco de raiva. Thor não tinha esse direito; ninguém tinha o direito de passar por cima de sua vontade.

— Você me acusa de estar me oferecendo á Fandral e agora tenta me violentar? — á essas palavras, perfeitamente calculadas, Thor estacou. Loki prosseguiu, aplicando todo o desprezo e desapontamento que podia nelas. — Tão nobre...não pode quebrar uma promessa, mas pode estuprar seu irmão em pleno pátio de treinamentos! Você é o orgulho de Asgard, sem dúvida, Thor!

O deus do trovão largou Loki como se a pele do outro o queimasse. Loki virou-se devagar, afogueado e respirando com dificuldade. O irmão mais velho o encarava assustado, envergonhado pelo que quase fizera. O Deus do Caos quase sentiu pena de Thor. Quase. Aproximou-se dele e acariciou o rosto cheio de remorso do gigante loiro.

— Está tudo bem, Thor. Tudo bem. — Thor baixou os olhos e assentiu, permitindo o toque, trêmulo de desejo mas com medo de deixar suas mãos perto de Loki novamente. Não sabia se conseguiria resistir. Percebendo que ganhara mais uma vez, o Deus do Caos sorriu, indulgente, e caiu graciosamente de joelhos. Começou a abrir as calças do irmão sob o olhar estupidificado e esperançoso deste. Olhou para cima ao libertar o sexo latejante de Thor. — Lembre-se deste pequeno presente quando estiver em Midgard com sua Jane, meu irmão.

Quando terminou, Loki teve certeza que seu querido irmão teria na mente muito pouco espaço para Jane Foster por muito, muito tempo.

TBC...

Uél, eu disse que o lado sechual da força estaria em alta nesse cap. XD

Espero que tenha ficado bom...nunca sei quando vou agradar ou ofender as leitoras e leitores com meu jeitinho "meigo" de escrever lemon...=X

Muito obrigada a todas que deixaram review. Vocês são lindas e cada review que deixam lhes dá um pontinho no céu do yaoi/slash...portanto...se quiserem ir para um paraíso cheio de maravilhas tipo Thor/Loki...deixem REVIEW! XDDDDDD

Um abraço especial para a Agnostic Joker Manson e a linda da Lady Bogard. (nana, te amo tb, sua linda! Sempre acompanhando minhas fics!) que com sua parceria extraordinária criaram o desenho mais PERFEITO de Thor/Loki que já vi! Querem ver também? Leiam a fanfic da Lady Bogard " You're All I Have" que ela explica em um dos capítulos como chegar á esse tesouro, que está no profile dela! Ou mandem uma MP pra moça!

No próximo capítulo vamos para Midgard, galere! Segurem-se nas cadeiras!


	6. Aquilo que Cativas

7. Capítulo – Aquilo que Cativas

Apenas Sif e Fandral tinham sido tolos o bastante para permanecer nas imediações do pátio

enquanto Thor e Loki "conversavam". Isso porque Fandral estava preocupado com Loki, achando que Thor poderia ferí-lo de alguma forma, mesmo depois do que o deus-mago dissera. Sif ficara junto dele para evitar que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira. E ele quase fizera mesmo ao ver Thor jogar o irmão mais novo contra a parede. O grito de Loki quase o fizera correr para o pátio; fora Sif quem o segurara, praticamente lutando com o espadachim para que ele não saísse do precário local em que tinham se escondido. Fandral só parara de lutar quando vira os irmãos se beijando.

Não. Mesmo quando Thor começou a beijar Loki, Fandral ainda acreditava que o maior o estava forçando e isso o deixou quase louco. Foi quando Loki começou a _tocar_ o irmão mais velho que Fandral entendeu. E Sif lamentou ver a expressão que apareceu no rosto sempre tão vivo do amigo.

— Fandral...— ela tentara consolá-lo, mas ele apenas dera as costas ao pátio e desaparecera Palácio adentro.

Agora lá estava ele um dia depois do que acontecera, sentado no banco do pátio, exatamente no lugar em que costumava ficar quando conversava com Loki.

Sif se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro delicadamente.

Fandral mal percebeu e teria ignorado o gesto se a donzela guerreira não acabasse por apertar-lhe o ombro. Ele virou o rosto para ela, a expressão inquisitiva.

— Eu não queria dizer que te avisei, mas...

— Então não diga. — disse ele, sorrindo de lado porque afinal ela dissera assim mesmo. — Eu sabia dos riscos, Sif. Todos nós crescemos juntos, lembra-se?

A jovem deusa guerreira sentou ao lado do amigo e comprimiu os lábios. Fandral sabia que ela estava prestes a exteriorizar toda sua raiva contra Loki, então resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz.

— Não seja tão dura com ele, Sif. — ele riu quando a amiga o olhou como se ele fosse louco. — Tente esquecer um pouco o que aconteceu com seu cabelo e o período azarado de Loki no Trono, sim? As coisas nunca foram muito fáceis para ele também.

— Oh, é mesmo?— retrucou ela, aborrecida. Para Sif, o segundo Príncipe não era mais do que um problema ambulante. — E o que nunca foi fácil para sua Alteza, posso saber?

Fandral a encarou alguns segundos antes de responder. Divertia-o saber o quanto os dois, Loki e Sif, eram parecidos e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Por fim ele respirou fundo e baixou o olhar.

— De todos nós eu imaginava que você seria a primeira a entendê-lo conforme íamos crescendo, mas é claro que eu estava errado.

— Claro.

— Ouça, Sif. Loki sempre esteve sob a sombra de Thor. Não, espere...— fez o espadachim, percebendo que ela revirava os olhos e se preparava para levantar. — Você não sabe o que é isso? Não sabe o que é ser comparada dia após dia com outros que são mais fortes?

Bem, Sif tinha que admitir que sabia, sim. Quando decidiu se tornar uma guerreira teve que ir contra muitas opiniões e enfrentou comparações desleais.

— Sim, mas isso é diferente. — protestou ela, nada disposta a ceder. — Eu mostrei á todos que podia ser tão boa guerreira quanto qualquer um sem precisar usar trapaças e mentiras!

Fandral assentiu.

— Eu sei, mas pense na situação de Loki. — pediu ele. — Loki não é um guerreiro. Asgard preza a força e a bravura acima de tudo e acontece de um dos seus Príncipes não ser nem de longe um exemplo desse ideal. E ele é um mago, Sif. Você sabe que homens que usam magia não são exatamente respeitados em nosso Reino.

Aquilo era verdade. Uma verdade dura e cruel que Sif jamais perdeu muito tempo analisando, claro, porque ela era uma guerreira e guerreiros desconfiam de magia quase como uma segunda natureza. Mais de uma vez, porém, ela e os Três Guerreiros tinham desafiado homens rudes nas diversas tavernas que frequentavam por estes erguerem a voz para insultar um filho de Odin. Acontece que era sempre um filho de Odin em especial: Loki. Esses homens diziam coisas não apenas grosseiras mas nojentas a respeito da honra e do caráter do jovem deus-mago e, como companheiros dos Príncipes desde a infância, nenhum deles podia permitir tamanha afronta. Sim, Sif tinha que admitir que Loki devia sentir-se muito...desconfortável. Era ridículo imaginar que ele não estivesse ciente desses episódios.

— E ele nem ao menos parece um de nós. — Fandral parecia triste e Sif o encarou atentamente, surpresa por perceber que o amigo se importava tanto com o irmão de Thor. — Pra ser franco, e eu espero que isso nunca chegue aos ouvidos dele ou estarei morto, não acho que Loki nem sequer pareça um homem, ás vezes. — Sif riu mas Fandral fez uma careta. — Não estou zombando dele...não é que ele se pareça com uma mulher...— respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras certas. — Loki não é efeminado para ser confundido com uma mulher, mas não é...masculino o suficiente para ser considerado homem, Sif. Ele parece pairar em algum lugar entre esses dois gêneros e por isso acho que os outros Asgardianos se sentem desconfortáveis na presença dele. Loki confunde as pessoas e nosso povo tende a desprezar tudo o que não está explicado em termos de preto e branco.

Sif nunca pensara dessa maneira, mas agora que Fandral colocava em palavras era fácil entender o que até mesmo ela sentia em relação a Loki. Sentiu-se muito parecida com aqueles homens das tavernas e ficou enojada de si mesma.

— Acho que todos os truques e peças que Loki apronta são uma espécie de defesa...e também uma arma de vingança. — Fandral deu de ombros. — Não sei o que o levou a fazer tudo o que fez por ocasião do Sono de Odin, mas tenho a firme convicção de que teve algo a ver com toda a pressão que se acumulava em seus ombros. Quero dizer...Thor banido, Odin adormecido, uma guerra iminente...a consciência de que a maioria de seus súditos não o amam...ciúmes e talvez algo mais entre ele e Thor que não sabíamos...— Fandral balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse que tudo aquilo acontecera em um período tão curto de tempo. — Loki nunca foi emocionalmente forte, Sif. Ele pode parecer sob controle a maior parte do tempo, mas por dentro ele se despedaça com facilidade.

— Você está apaixonado! — disse a donzela de repente, em choque. Fandral arregalou os olhos por um momento mas então riu, alto e espalhafatosamente como de costume.

— Acho que você está certa, minha bela donzela. — admitiu o espadachim, surpreso ao ver que a amiga também sorria. — Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Ele ama outro.

— Há quanto tempo você gosta dele, Fandral? — Sif desconfiava que não era algo recente, incitado pelos planos de Loki apenas. O espadachim parecia já vir notando o segundo Príncipe há muito mais tempo do que o saudável.

Fandral se levantou e ela percebeu que não teria uma resposta. Ele estava dando a conversa por encerrada.

— É melhor eu me recolher. — disse ele, oferecendo um braço para Sif galantemente. — Logo será hora do jantar e se não chegarmos á tempo Volstagg não deixará uma uva para contar história.

Sif ignorou o braço oferecido, como sempre, e os dois saíram do pátio lado a lado, conversando sobre coisas que nada tinham a ver com Loki, Thor ou dores de cotovelo.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, Loki estava tendo alguns problemas em achar uma distração na biblioteca.

Apesar de ser enorme e fartamente provida de maravilhas literárias dos Nove Reinos o Príncipe estava com a sensação irritante de que já lera tudo o que valia a pena ser lido ali dentro. Não era de se duvidar, claro, já que ele tivera literalmente séculos para se dedicar á leitura. Era hora de visitar os outros Reinos, pensou, a expressão mudando de irritação para uma máscara de divertimento.

Perdido nesses e em outros pensamentos, Loki não percebeu as portas se abrindo e só ficou consciente de que mais alguém estava na biblioteca quando a pessoa pigarreou. Ao voltar-se para a porta, o jovem deus-mago levou um susto ao ver que era Fandral. Instintivamente olhou em volta, como se esperasse que Thor fosse sair de alguma prateleira brandindo Mjolnir na direção do espadachim.

— Desculpe se estou interrompendo, Loki. — disse o loiro, os lábios curvando-se num sorriso ao perceber que o Príncipe parecia incomodado.

Loki voltou a mexer na pilha de livros á sua frente, as mãos levemente inquietas. Evitava encarar Fandral.

— Não está. — disse, a voz soando um tanto baixa mesmo para o local. — Mas eu não esperava vê-lo novamente depois de ontem. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Diga-me...— ele ergueu o olhar por um momento, avaliando Fandral. — Sif já está afiando a lança dela para vir em meu encalço ou você mesmo vai se encarregar de minha punição?

A gargalhada de Fandral surpreendeu Loki. Ele esperava que o loiro usasse suas palavras como uma deixa para acusá-lo, confrontá-lo com seus planos, talvez até insultá-lo...para isso Loki estava preparado; não para aquela gargalhada e a posterior expressão de divertimento e...carinho na face do espadachim.

— O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? — indagou Loki, sem ter certeza de como agir diante da ausência de hostilidade em Fandral. Na verdade isso o exasperava, pois sabia que merecia quaisquer palavras duras que o amigo de Thor lhe lançasse, e não ouví-las era...estranho.

— Oh, por nada. Escute, Loki...— Fandral percebeu que ele se aprumava e sorriu. — Eu já tinha notado que você anda meio frustrado quando sai da biblioteca, então...— com um gesto quase de prestidigitador, o espadachim retirou um pacote de dentro do casaco, todo envolto em couro. Aproximou-se e estendeu-o para Loki. — Em nossa última viagem encontrei um vendedor de livros e ele me garantiu que este aqui era um exemplar único. Disse que nem mesmo o Palácio possuía uma cópia dos contos reunidos aqui. — Fandral piscou e ficou radiante ao ver Loki engolir em seco. — Não acreditei muito nas palavras dele, mas...se alguém conhece livros o suficiente para dizer se são ou não raros, é você. Aqui...tome.

— Para...mim...?

— Sim, pra você. — era engraçado ver o jovem deus olhar para o livro estendido como se fosse uma cobra prestes a dar o bote, mas logo Fandral se lembrou que era raro Loki ser presenteado, já que em Asgard não se comemoravam aniversários como em Midgard e outros Reinos cujos habitantes não fossem imortais. — O livro não vai mordê-lo, Loki. O vendedor disse que era raro, não que tinha dentes.

Ainda desconfiado o Deus das Travessuras estendeu as mãos e pegou o embrulho com cuidado. O couro que o envolvia era de muito boa qualidade e Loki duvidou que Fandral o tivesse comprado de um vendedor ambulante. Se bem lembrava, em sua última aventura, os Três Guerreiros tinham passado pelo Reino dos Elfos da Luz. Thor dissera qualquer coisa a respeito de Fandral ter salvado uma dama élfica que lhe ficara devendo um favor. Pelo jeito o espadachim cobrara o favor.

Loki abriu o embrulho e perdeu o fôlego. Era uma compilação enorme de contos das Terras Élficas, recheados de magia e beleza incomparável...além do fato de que eles nunca acabavam, pois o livro era encantado e ligado á seu autor ou autores. Cada vez que um autor naquele livro escrevia um novo conto este automaticamente era incluído na obra; e elfos eram imortais como os Asgardianos e simplesmente adoravam contar histórias. Loki teve que se sentar.

— Ahn...Loki...? Você está bem..? — Fandral foi até ele pois o Príncipe estava ainda mais pálido do que já era e seus olhos estavam muito, muito brilhantes. — Pelos Deuses, Loki...se eu soubesse que ia fazê-lo passar mal...

— Não seja ridículo, Fandral! — disse o deus-mago, sem fôlego, os olhos arregalados grudados no livro. — Eu não estou passando mal, é só que...— mordeu os lábios, profundamente comovido. Fandral pensara nele...trouxera-lhe um livro quando poderia ter usado o favor da dama élfica para seu próprio benefício. Mesmo depois do que Loki fizera com ele, ainda assim ele o presenteava. O remorso apertava o coração de Loki e ele teve que conter as lágrimas com muito, muito custo. — Fandral...eu não mereço...

Fandral o silenciou pousando o indicador sobre seus lábios finos. Loki parou imediatamente, olhos úmidos.

— É um presente. Quem decide se você merece ou não sou eu.

— Mas...

— Loki...— o espadachim ajoelhou-se em frente do filho mais novo de Odin e sorriu, confiante. — O que é que eu sempre digo nas raríssimas vezes em que perco uma luta?

Loki sabia. Mesmo alegando não dar atenção ao falatório dos Três Guerreiros, muito menos as frases feitas de Fandral, Loki sabia.

— "Em todos os Nove Reinos não existe ninguém que saiba perder com mais elegância do que Fandral, o galante."

A última palavra saiu em meio a uma careta, o que divertiu o loiro imensamente. Loki nunca mudaria mesmo.

— É isso, então. — disse, levantando-se, contendo-se para não abraçar Loki, que parecia infinitamente frágil e infinitamente bonito sentado ali, com o olhar perdido e triste, o livro mágico no colo. — Diga á Thor que ele é um homem de sorte. Eu mesmo diria, mas atualmente seu irmão me mataria até mesmo se eu chegasse perto dele.

Loki ainda ficou alguns segundos estático, olhando para o loiro enquanto este ia para a porta, então estremeceu e se levantou abruptamente.

— Fandral, espere! — chamou, indo até o loiro, que já estava com uma mão estendida para abrir as portas. — Se me permitir, gostaria de lhe dar algo, também.

— Não há necessidade...

— Um beijo. — disse o moreno suavemente, aproximando-se mais, hesitante. Não sabia como seria recebida essa oferta. Fandral bem podia ofender-se ou pensar que Loki era...bem, qualquer coisa. — Você aceitaria um b...

— Deuses, Loki! É claro que sim! Quem diabos você acha que eu sou? — e dito isso puxou o jovem deus do caos para si, virando-o e reclinando-o, dando-lhe um beijo digno de Fandral, O Galante.

Claro que Loki apreciou o entusiasmo e o beijo em si...mas odiou a pose exagerada que o transformava em uma dama nos braços de Fandral.

Mas nem tudo tinha que ser perfeito, não é?

TBC...

**N/A: **Ahá! Capítulo especial, galere. Eu sou uma manteiga, sabem...fiquei com peninha do Fandral (e sei que algumas de vocês também ficaram, ok!) então resolvi colocar o moço pra ser feliz um pouquinho. E também pra mostrar que nem todo mundo em Asgard acha o Loki um monstro. Se o nosso amado Deus das Travessuras não fosse loucamente apaixonado pelo irmão tapado eu o deixaria ficar com o Fandral! Hunf! Na verdade acho que vou fazer uma fic Fandral/Loki só pra desintoxicar...mas com o Thor de fundo, se roendo de ciúmes que é pra ele sentir o gostinho pelo menos uma vez...hehehehehe.

Mas então...próximo capítulo vamos pra Midgard, prometo! Obrigada pela audiência e pela paciência!

(Hey, psiu...Lady Bogard, Agnostic, nana...beijos especiais como sempre. E para todas e todos que deixaram review, meu eterno amor e minha eterna gratidão! Sem vocês eu não conseguiria escrever nem meia linha!)

**Momento propaganda de vids:** Novo video estrelando Loki, zentê! Loki - World So Cold. Música e video matadores! Three Days Grace é tuuudo! Agora se vocês querem MORRER de rir e também de se apaixonar pelo ator do Loki eu recomendo uma "entrevista" muito especial: Tom Hiddleston sendo entrevistado por uma fangirl slasher maluca do daylimotion! Gente, esse homem procura fics de madrugada, não é possível! E está muito por dentro do que as fangirls slash gostam! Analogias com beliches, saabe...ele contando que Loki e Thor dormiam em beliches...e ele (Loki) dormia embaixo e Thor por cima...sei! Olha aqui como achar: ontd-marvel ponto livejournal ponto com/13160 ponto html. Só pra aquecer, a primeira pergunta da moçoila foi: "Você alguma vez já pensou em fazer coisas _estranhas_ com seu irmão?"

E lá no youtube façam o favor de colocar na procura Thor meets The God of Love. Eu quase caí da cadeira, sério. Pobre Tom...XD.

E sim, Tom Hiddleston e Loki se tornaram uma obsessão em minha vida! E estou feliz com isso! Beijucas, galere!


End file.
